World's Greatest Detective
by D. Lookman
Summary: A young man discovers the secrets of Bruce Wayne, he now knows that he's the Batman. Ultimately, they become the best of friends and have lots of battles together through out the story! They also meet some other well known heroes and together they must face an enemy unlike any other!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Secrets revealed.****  
****  
Summer, year twenty.  
Gotham city.  
Wednesday, 1:00 am.**

'This is Commissioner Gordon speaking. There have been several reports to 911 about multiple gunshots being heard in the south east area of the Narrows, across the street of one of the Gotham Malls, in room 5B of the apartment block.' a male voice said on the police radio. 'This is officer Jones speaking, we're on our way now commissioner.' was the answer of one of the policemen inside a police car on the way to the crime scene. 'I hope we can catch the suspect in time. I mean, before he runs away.' officer Jones said to his driving colleague. The driving cop nodded and made a narrow drift to the right in the direction of south east Gotham and turned on the sirens. The two police officers looked up as they saw a wide and spikey shadow falling across the street in the direction of the apartment block. 'Oh my God, is that who I think it is?' the driving cop asked the other one. 'Yeah! That's Batman!' officer Jones yelled loudly. 'Yeah, I figured he'd show!' 'Let's see who has the suspect first.' the driving cop said with overconfidence. Batman flew right through the closed window and glass shattered all over the apartment floor while he hid himself inside the dark corners of the room. The police sirens are getting louder outside the apartment, so that means they are getting closer, he thought to himself in total silence. The goons were looking around themselves to see if there was anyone else with them in the room, because they heard the glass shattering; but were too dumb to see the obvious. There are two of them, Batman thought to himself. He also saw the old woman lying on the wooden floor, bleeding and killed by gunshots.  
'Shh - I heard something. It must be him!' one of the criminals hushed to the other, while Batman kept himself hidden. The two criminals were getting really scared and were walking through the room, aiming their guns and searching for Batman. 'I'm going to spray him out!' one of them yelled and he began shooting around himself while he hoped that he would hit Batman somehow. 'Did you get him?' the other one asked, but there was no proof that he actually did. 'I don't know, man. I hope so.' Batman noticed the criminal needed to reload so he snuck up behind them and smashed their heads against each other. Both of them fell on the floor and were unconscious. 'Killing an old woman for money in her own residence. You two will pay for this in court.' Batman said with a deep voice to the men who were out for the count. Then, all of a sudden he heard a noise and turned around. The door seemed to be opened and a young man with long brown hair stared into the darkened room. 'Who's there?' the young man asked into the pitch black room, but there was no answer. But when a lightning bolt lid up the room, the young man saw the legend of Gotham tying up the criminals and his heart started pounding heavier. Batman grabbed the two men, took a quick look at the man standing in the open doorstep, but ignored his question. Then the Caped Crusader went outside with the criminals and shot his grapnel gun at the top of the building, which raised him and the criminals up on the rooftop. After a short period of time, he pressed a button on his armored Batsuit and the Batwing appeared after a slight moment. He attached the hook on the jackets of the criminals, hopped into the Batwing and tapped on a button so the plane would automatically fly off to the Gotham City Police Department. Underneath the wing, police cars were already returning to the GCPD and Batman thought they must feel really bad because he caught them first.

A beeping sound filled the plane, so Batman pushed a button on the control panel and Alfred came into view on the screen in front of him. 'Sir, are you alright?' his butler asked him with his lovely British accent. 'Yes, but I have some criminals to drop off on the roof of the police department before I can head home.' he answered. 'Good... I'll heat up the soup you like so much, see you in a bit, sir.' and Batman nodded silently while the jet aircraft flew off towards the destination.

After Alfred hung up the video call, Batman dropped the criminals with the internal grapnel hook from his Batwing right on the roof where the Batsignal was and Commissioner Gordon took them inside the building while he made a thankful gesture up towards the sky. After that was done, Batman headed back on his way to the cave and pushed a button on his dashboard so the runway wall opened up and he could place his Batwing inside the Batcave. When he walked off the Batwing platform, Alfred welcomed him and Batman took off his cowl and left it in the armory.

'So, another night all done, master Wayne?' Alfred asked him while the bats were screeching and filled the cave with a beautiful echo. 'Yes, but there are some things I need to write down first.' he said back to Alfred as he sat down in the chair in front of the computer which was set in the east, on the lower level of the cave. 'Computer, make a note: Two criminals are now being held in the GCPD and are attending court next week, for killing an old woman in her own residence. The motivation was stealing money. Any business relationships with other bigger criminals are unknown off, for the moment.' Batman said with a deep voice while he stroked his huge chin. 'Computer, search the database for all people living at that exact apartment, key description: male, long brown hair, athletic built.' Batman added and the computer picked out a profile of one man with that description. 'Mr. Dan Lewis, working at Wayne Enterprises, for the R&amp;D at applied sciences.' Batman concluded. 'He saw me tying up the criminals, but I just needed to know who he was.' he said to Alfred. 'And what about the criminals, sir?' Alfred asked him. 'I guess they were just ordinary criminals without any other reason than to steal money.' Batman said to his butler. 'I think you're right, sir. But never discard the possibility that it could all be a bigger plot, you know that as well as I do. And I learned that from you, sir.' Alfred said with an understanding smile. 'I know, Alfred. But in any case, when I find out they were working for a bigger plot, I will prevail anyway.' Batman replied with a focused look on his face.

After working on his computer until 3 am in the morning, Bruce Wayne took off his big armored suit and left it in the armory with his cowl. 'Computer, mute all of the audio, turn off all the lights in the cave and turn on the alarm. After that, go to sleep.' Bruce Wayne said to his futuristic operating system and then walked to one of the exits of the cave with Alfred. 'So, is that lovely soup still warm?' Bruce asked his butler with a big smile on his face. 'Of course, master Wayne. I wouldn't want you to eat cold soup, would I?' Alfred replied with a smile back at him. The secret elevator doors opened up and they made their way up to the mansion.

After eating his soup, he went to his bed and closed his eyes so he could finally have his long awaited sleep…

The next day, when the morning had already passed into the afternoon, the doorbell rang and Bruce Wayne rushed downstairs after he had dressed himself up into a luxurious suit, to meet Lucius Fox for some planned business. Alfred had already taken care of him and he saw that Fox was already having some coffee in the living room next to the big hall where the front door was. 'Lucius, nice to have you here.' Bruce Wayne said to the man who sat in a comfy chair with a hot cup of coffee in his right hand. 'Good afternoon, had a long night I assume?' Lucius Fox said with a grin while shaking Bruce's hand like they were close friends.

'Yeah, you know, partied all night long!' Bruce Wayne answered with a big grin back at him. 'Master Wayne, it's the choice of words, like party, that worries me the most.' Alfred said when he walked into the room with another cup of coffee and handed it over to Bruce. 'Don't worry, Alfred. I know the difference between the two of them.' Bruce said after swallowing his first zip of coffee. 'So, Mr. Wayne, what can I do for you today?' Mr. Fox asked him. 'Well, I would really like to have a spare car. I was thinking about how it got crashed a few years back. And I know I have a lot of other methods besides a car, but it could come in handy.' Bruce answered. 'Of course, that is not a problem at all, Mr. Wayne. I will design the car entirely myself. So it will be faster and better than the one you're driving right now.' Fox answered and drank up his coffee and gave Bruce a handshake. 'I know you want this "night job", but sometimes you have to remember how important it is to take a vacation every once in a while.' Fox added out of nowhere. Bruce's face went serious. 'How come? I'm feeling tired, that is a fact. But I would rather die than to see criminals take hold of this city!' Bruce said with a consistent tone. 'Okay, Bruce. Whatever you think you want, it's okay. But you can always try to have one of your partners take it over sometimes. Just take it as good advice, it's meant with good intentions.' Fox said with his friendly black face. 'I'll keep it in mind, Lucius. Have a very nice day, okay?' 'I will.' Fox answered and then the door closed and Bruce went back to the living room to finish his coffee.

'You know. He's right, master Wayne,' 'You're trashing all of your body if you don't watch out.' Alfred said with a caring tone. 'Don't you think I know that already, Alfred?' Bruce answered slightly irritated and continued. 'I can't help it, I wanted to clean up Gotham and the job is so far from done.' he added and he drank the last of his cup until it was empty. 'Maybe the job will never be done.' he added with a silent sigh. 'So, don't you think Dick could handle a few nights so you can head to, let's say, Florence?' Alfred asked Bruce a little more careful. 'Maybe, but I must know for sure that it is safe enough for me to leave.' Bruce stopped and looked into Alfred's old brown eyes. 'You raised Dick Grayson yourself, sir. Why do you keep doubting him, while he's doing such a fine job almost every single night?' Alfred came to the point. 'Well, you know he and I are no longer partners. He does his work, but he needs to know a lot more than this before I entrust him with my own personal duties.' Bruce answered to Alfred and he gave him his empty cup. 'I need to go now, but tonight, Batman is needed again!' Bruce said consistently. 'I know that, master Wayne. Only know that I want what is best for you.' Alfred answered and Bruce Wayne gave him a friendly pad on his right shoulder. 'I know.' he said and then he left in his Lamborghini to have a meeting at Wayne Enterprises with a few business associates.

**Downtown Gotham.**  
**Friday, 4:50 pm.**

Dan Lewis had an appointment with Mr. Bruce Wayne, to propose a business example for a project, to power Gotham with free energy for a year**. **As he drove to Wayne Manor in a taxi, he thought about the meeting with the Dark Knight himself. He looked scary, but not evil, he thought to himself. The cab stopped in front of the

main gates of Wayne Manor and Dan gave the driver his money. 'Thanks for the ride, maybe I'll call again later.' Dan said to him and walked through the big gates and into the garden. 'And his toys are great too!' he said loud up while he walked to the big doors of the mansion. 'I can't believe I am going to meet Mr. Wayne either!' he added before he arrived at the door.

When he stood in front of the mansion, he rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer the door. Two minutes had already passed and no one had opened the door yet. 'What. Is the man lazy, or just forgetful?' Dan asked himself. This time he knocked on the door, but surprisingly, the door seemed to be slightly opened. He pushed the door and looked inside the house... 'Mr. Wayne?' he yelled loudly. But there was no answer. Meanwhile he walked the halls of the mansion to find Mr. Wayne so they could finally begin the meeting, it was almost 5 pm so Dan should be getting home in an hour or so to have his dinner.  
The mansion was so big, that he imagined himself being lost in the massive house while searching for Mr. Wayne... And after a short period of time walking through the halls, he came to the conclusion that he was lost indeed. 'Mr. Wayne?' he shouted. 'I am really lost, can you please help me out?' he kept shouting, but no one seemed to be in the area. 'Maybe I should just go to Wayne Enterprises, maybe he's there.' Dan thought. He made a quick right and stumbled upon a huge bookcase full of new and old books about different subjects and stories. He focused on the titles of all the books, but something else caught his attention. It was a bust of an old president, and Dan tried to lift up the bust... but instead the head clicked backwards. Suddenly, the bookcase began moving into the wall until there was a slight opening. 'Wait, what's this?'. He pushed the shelve but it opened up too fast as he stumbled over a lot of books that fell on the ground, so he fell down the hard stone cold stairs, screaming along the way down. 'Ah! Man, that hurt.' Dan said in agonizing pain while stroking the back of his right muscular arm when he had finally reached the end of the stairs. 'I hope I didn't break my bones.'

He looked up, narrowed his eyes and couldn't believe what he saw out there. There was an alarm going off and it was all dark and then he realized where he was. 'This can't really be. Is this place really…' he walked in forward and saw a platform with the famous Batmobile on it and a road behind it, going out of the cave into nowhere. It was so dark and he couldn't see a lot. But he knew exactly where he was. 'This is the Batman's headquarters… this is the Batcave!' he yelled loudly while his voice echoed through the cave.

Suddenly, another voice echoed through the cave as well. 'And it's off limits for those who are uninvited.' a deep voice said with a pissed off tone and someone grabbed Dan and pulled him up the stairs of the cave. 'Mr. Wayne, wait! I can explain, it was an accident!' Dan said with an apologizing tone. 'How could it have been an accident, you weren't even allowed in the mansion without my permission!' Mr. Wayne kept pulling Dan until they were in the hall where the front door was. Then he kicked Dan literally out of the mansion. 'But, Mr. Wayne, I couldn't help it!' Dan said fully confused about the situation. And Mr. Wayne concluded: 'You are expelled from the Wayne company. Actually, any company I own!' Mr. Wayne shouted. 'And don't ever, think to tell anyone about my secret! Or I'll teach you a lesson, on my terms!' he added with an angry face and Dan nodded silently and walked out of the garden and called a new cab to get on his way to downtown Gotham.

Thirty minutes later, Dan Lewis walked through the central of Gotham and rethought all that had happened. 'I didn't do it on purpose. So, is it just that he

was so shocked that I discovered his secret?' he asked himself while he was walking his way home.

When he ultimately got home, the sun had already set and he called the pizza delivery and ate some pizza on the couch. He had the news on and watched it as it got on with it. 'A new report from Gotham General.' a female news reader said on the television. 'The hospital was saved by Batman and Superman as the Joker and Bane had teamed up to poison Gotham General hospital with Joker's laugh gas and an essence of the titan formula, so that the victims would become even more insane than they already would have gotten in the first place.' the news reader continued. 'We move on to a reporter on the scene, Mrs. Hall, what is the status there?' A female reporter came into view on the television. 'Well, Miranda, it seems everything is fine by now. The Joker was moved into Arkham Asylum once again and Bane is locked up there as well. Superman came to aid help to Batman because of Bane's over powered new formula which makes him too strong for Batman to face him on his own. So instead, the two of them saved the day this time!' the reporter continued, 'But, if there is ever going to be another team up between Batman and Superman is not spoken of. I guess we have to just wait and see until that happens again.' the reporter concluded and the news reader came back into view. 'Okay, thanks Mrs. Hall and have a nice evening.' the news went on and Dan sighed. 'Now I need to find a new job… Geez.' He said while he threw the leftovers and the pizza box in the garbage can and then he went to his bedroom. He pulled the blankets over him and grabbed his phone which was lying next to him. 'It was a crazy night, but time to go to sleep.' he mentioned on his Facebook page with his smartphone and then he closed his eyes and drifted off into the abyss.

**The next week, Monday. 2:00 pm.**  
Dan Lewis went on his way to his parent's house for lunch and he needed to think of an excuse to hide his encounter with the man behind the Bat. He was expelled from any of the Wayne companies, also fired from his lovely job and hopefully his parents thought he just took a day off for this lunch. While he was walking down the line in one of the richer neighborhoods, he figured he could just tell his parents that the agreement was set and that free clean energy was going to happen this year. But Mr. Wayne was never going to accept that proposition any longer, Dan thought. 'Why should he, he wouldn't want to listen to me anymore, anyway.' he said loud up to himself and when he arrived at his parent's house, the table was already set and ready for lunch. 'Hi, sweetie. How was your day?' 'Hi, mom, it was fine.' he said with a tone of awkwardness, after getting a soft kiss on his cheek from his mother. 'I am so hungry, I hope it will be good!' he said and then he joined them at the table.

There was fresh lemonade and a dozen of sandwiches on the table and Lewis grabbed one and ate it. 'So, how did the business meeting with Mr. Wayne go last week?' his mom asked him kindly. 'Great, but it's going to take a while before they actually activate the machine.' Dan said with his mouth half full. 'Oh, why is that then?' his father asked him while he was cleaning his mouth with a napkin. 'Well, because it's not actually safe yet. They have to run some tests before they can really assure that it's safe.' he lied. But he knew that it was a little true. He knew that the machine could generate too much power, and that Gotham wouldn't be safe if it did. So before he went to Mr. Wayne, he expected that Mr. Wayne would think twice before he'd agree. 'So, if it's that unsafe. Why would Mr. Wayne agree then?' his father asked Dan smartly. 'Well, because he knows it's best for mankind and there is a big chance that it will actually work.' he paused, but then continued: 'It means, that you won't have to pay the electricity and gas bills anymore.' Dan added with a confident look on his face. They enjoyed all the food and when it was finished they cleaned up the mess and Dan said goodbye to his parents and

went back home to play some serious online games, so he could forget all this bull crap and take out his anger against some players.

**Wayne Manor.  
That same Monday, 10:00 pm.**

Alfred cleaned some dishes and looked over his left shoulder when Bruce Wayne entered the room. 'Oh, good evening master Wayne. Did you enjoy your dinner?' Alfred asked him and Bruce untied his tie. 'Yes, Alfred. You know that you're the best cook in all of Gotham, right?' Bruce said with a smile to Alfred. 'Of course I do, sir.' Alfred paused, but continued: 'Is it time for your other job, sir?' 'Yes, it is. We need to head down now.' Bruce said with a serious look on his face. 'About the boy, Dan Lewis…' Alfred said when he dried the last of the dishes and put them into the right places. 'I know he was wrong for entering the house on his own, but didn't you treat him a little too harsh, sir?' Alfred added with a caring look on his face. 'Now that I think of it, it wasn't nice. But he didn't deserve any better, it was wrong of him and he must know that at all costs.' Bruce answered to his butler. 'Yes, but, what if he could be of any good use?' Alfred said after a brief moment. 'What do you mean, Alfred?' Bruce asked him totally surprised. 'Well, you must know, I checked him out. He trains at a local Gym and goes to Mixed Martial Arts classes, almost every day. Also, he works with technology and has a slightly close business relationship with Lucius Fox. And all that aside, he seems to be a very good man.' Alfred concluded.

'I'll check on him these coming days, you could be right, maybe he could be of any help. But, he is not ever going to be my replacement.' Bruce added and then walked together with Alfred to the bookcase which was discovered by Dan Lewis.

When they entered the cave, Bruce Wayne walked straight to the armory and put on his armor, attached his cape to the suit and walked out when he was dressed as the Dark Knight. 'But, I could be wrong, Alfred.' Batman added, coming back to the last subject. 'Fox tried to talk me into having one of my partners taking over my missions every once in a while. And my consciousness tells me that I am getting more tired every day, so Fox has a point.' Batman said truthfully. 'Maybe I should try to teach him my ways, all of it. So he could be able take over the role as Robin one day.' Batman said with a deep voice. 'Isn't that a little too far ahead, sir?' Alfred asked him with one eyebrow high up. 'I guess, but it might be possible. Maybe he has potential.' 'I am going to his apartment, to see what he's doing... after that I'm on patrol; watching Gotham closely.' Batman added seriously. 'Good, sir. I'll be on the computer, watching you and ready to send you anything you need.' 'Be careful.' Alfred added and Batman turned on the engine of the Batmobile. 'Of course, I can handle it.' Batman said confidently and then he drove off into the night.

Batman parked his Batmobile far from the apartment and used his grapnel gun to get to the roof of a skyscraper near the apartment of Dan Lewis. 'Computer, turn on the recorder and zoom in.' Batman said and immediately his cowl responded and his view zoomed in so he could see what Dan Lewis was doing in his living room. 'He's playing online games, Alfred. Maybe I was wrong.' Batman said to his butler. 'Well, a lot of people use that way to stay sharp, sir.' Alfred answered... 'I know what you mean, maybe he needs some kind of way to lose his energy.' Batman replied and Alfred answered back: 'If it's energy that needs to be lost, sir, may I assume that a night together with you; roaming the rooftops of Gotham city is exactly what he needs?' Alfred asked him. 'Computer, search for any social networks where Dan Lewis has been talking and put them on my screen.' Batman waited until Alfred told him what the computer could tell him.

'Sir, he seems to have no very good friends at all' 'Kind of lonely actually, just like you have no close relationships other than me and Fox.' Alfred said and Batman pulled up his right eyebrow under his cowl. 'Well, only difference is, that he still has his parents. So, what could be the motivation for him to become a vigilante?' Batman asked Alfred. 'Well, it says here that he used to have a sister. It seems she was murdered in July, 1999.'

Batman was silent for a moment, but then said: 'Okay, so maybe that is why he trains so much, so he could defend himself when he needed to.' Batman said and then continued: 'And maybe it's an idea to invite him over at the mansion, so I can find out if he has the same ideas about criminals as I do. It could be he has an urge for fighting crime, but doesn't really know it yet?' Batman asked while thinking loud up. 'Yes, that will be an excellent idea, sir.' Alfred answered and Batman moved his way back to the Batmobile. 'I'm on patrol now, I'll call you when I'm coming home. Batman, out.' Batman concluded and started the engine and then he drove off into the night once again.

**Tuesday afternoon, 4:00 pm.**

Dan Lewis took a cab home from the shopping mall and walked to his street so that he could finally enjoy the rest of his day. But out of the ordinary, someone unexpected seemed to be standing on his doorstep. 'Mr. Lewis, we need to talk.' Dan walked towards him and was silent for a moment. 'Why would you want to talk to me, Mr. Wayne?' Dan asked with an angry look on his face. 'It was an accident and you know it. But you had to go and fire my ass from all of the Wayne companies and now I am poor and unoccupied... God damn it.' he added in total anger. 'I understand... Mr. Lewis, I have to tell you that I checked you out and I discovered you still didn't tell anyone about my secret.' Mr. Wayne said to him and Dan looked a bit off guard and Mr. Wayne continued: 'I know you didn't do it on purpose. I was so surprised and shocked, so I overreacted a bit. But I'm still not happy about what happened.' Bruce Wayne said to Dan. 'One piece of advice: don't ever go into a house uninvited again, it

brings this kind of trouble.' Bruce Wayne said and Dan smiled a little. After a moment of silence the horn of a car sounded on the streets. 'It's Alfred, my butler.' Bruce Wayne added. 'Want to go to my place for a cup of coffee? I think I've got a perfect job for you, Dan.' Bruce Wayne asked Dan kindly. 'Yeah, that'll be good, Mr. Wayne.' Dan answered to him and they stepped into the Rolls Royce and drove off to Wayne Manor.

When they arrived Alfred opened the door of the mansion and let the two men in. 'This is the main hall, where you started your 'accident'.' Mr. Wayne said with a big smile on his face. Dan couldn't keep his smile a secret either. They took a quick right and found themselves in a big hall which was very long and wide. 'Here on the right is one of my kitchens. And where we are going now is one of the smaller living rooms.' Bruce Wayne said while they walked through a door and into a room, not huge, but still very large. With very luxurious tables and chairs and there were some beautiful curtains and a seemingly very expensive floor with two very soft sofa's, placed just the way they should have been. Ultimately they sat down and Bruce started talking. 'So, Dan. Since you discovered my secret, I can offer you things I normally can't. But first, what was it that you did at Wayne Enterprises?' Bruce Wayne asked him. 'Well, what I did mostly was oversee the situation of ten other company workers. Lucius Fox was the man above me and everyone else, so I had to report to him when I finished the day. I just inspect everything and make the day go smooth for the men who do important things, like testing the big machines.' he paused, but then continued: 'I also did business meetings for Mr. Fox, so that he could focus on other important things. I came here last time to have a meeting like that, but it ended differently.' Dan said with an ashamed look on his face. Bruce Wayne smiled at him. 'No problem, we can do that eventually. But because you know about my secret, I could as well just tell you the whole story behind it.' Bruce Wayne said, then he paused for a second and continued:

'You should know this, because it's kind of a public story since I'm rich and famous…' Dan nodded. Bruce continued. 'My parents and I went to a theater to watch a play. And because I was afraid of something going on in the play, they  
thought it was best to leave and go home.' Dan said nothing and kept listening. 'So we went out and called for a taxi but we had to go through a very dark alley to get one.' 'I wasn't scared though, it was dark, but no one seemed to be there. And totally unexpected, out of nowhere, this maniac came out of the shadows. He demanded cash and jewelry.' Bruce sighed for a moment. 'Well, you probably know the rest.' he added. 'But, this is what only Alfred, Mr. Fox and I know. That night, when I was all alone there in that alley… When I saw my parents lying there, on the pavement.' 'I promised my dead parents I would strive for justice, to strike fear into the hearts of the criminals of Gotham city.' Dan focused at Bruce Wayne. 'I went home, Alfred took care of me for a while, but then I went to Harvard. I was always lonely, because of my big plans to become the Batman. I couldn't tell anyone, of course. And when I finished Harvard, I went to several countries to learn Martial Arts and other skills to keep me safe while I was going to clean up the filth of Gotham as Batman.' Bruce said while stroking his chin. 'And so you did, you became Batman and have put a lot of criminals behind bars and in Arkham too.' Dan said to Bruce. 'Yes, I did. But it doesn't work out that way sometimes. You see, sometimes they just get out and do it all over again. Like the Joker.' Bruce Wayne said and Dan looked away. 'I would've wished they could stay in Arkham forever, but sometimes they break out and I have to catch them, again.' Dan had a question that was burning inside him. 'Is it true that you made him this way? The Joker, I mean.' Dan asked with some hesitation. 'Yes, but it was an accident.' Bruce Wayne said with a tone of sorrow. 'It was my first year as Batman. I couldn't hold him up, he was hanging down a railing, about to fall into a big load of acid.' and then he stopped talking.

'Master Wayne, your coffee is ready.' the butler said coming into the room and he passed the cups of coffee to the two men. 'Thank you, Alfred!' Dan said with a thankful smile and he took a zip from the cup. 'Do you men need anything else?' the butler asked the both of them. 'Yeah, we could really use a bite.' Bruce Wayne said to Alfred. Alfred looked with a grin and said he'd bring some dinner up.

Dan and Bruce both took a zip of coffee and Dan looked at Bruce. 'So, you said you checked me out. So you know about my sister, right?' Dan asked him with a sad look on his face. 'Yes, is that why you go to the gym and take Mixed Martial Arts lessons almost every day?' Bruce asked him and Dan nodded. 'Yeah, I kind of wanted to make sure this was never going to happen to me, or the people closest to me. Like my parents.' Dan said and Bruce looked Dan straight into the eyes. 'That was a wise decision. But what about the killer, was he caught and brought to justice?' Bruce asked him and Dan looked into his cup of coffee. 'No, I don't even know who could have been the killer.' Dan said and Bruce thought about something. 'Well, we could try to look into old traffic camera footage, maybe we can see a face.' Bruce said and Dan looked at Bruce. 'You would do that?' Dan asked him with his facial expressions filled with hope. 'Of course, every crime needs to be solved.' Bruce answered and he continued. 'If I know something, it's this. I know how it feels when someone close to me dies, because of a murder.' and Bruce added: 'Do you know the motive of the murder?' Bruce asked him. And Dan looked away for a moment. 'I wasn't there at the time, of course. That is why I didn't know who it could have been or what he looked like.' Dan answered and Bruce sighed. 'Okay, I will tell Alfred we will have dinner at another place. I want to show you how I work.' Bruce said and Dan began to look very excited. 'Okay, I will follow you!' Dan concluded and then they walked out of the living room together. 'So, are there more ways to get into the cave?' Dan asked and Bruce nodded. 'But we will use the stairs. Just be patient, I will show you everything in time.

First we will find out who shot your sister.' Bruce said when they walked toward the huge book case. 'Master Wayne, are you going downstairs?' Alfred asked when he walked behind them with an iron cart full of pots with dinner in it.

'Yes, Alfred. Take the elevator, we will have dinner in the cave.' Bruce Wayne said to his butler with a friendly smile on his face. 'Good, sir. I will do that' his butler answered while he turned around and then Bruce clicked the head of the president backward so the bookcase opened up, so they could walk downstairs to the cave. 'You know, it really hurt when I fell down.' Dan said with a smile. 'There was someone before, who fell down, a partner of mine these days. Well, not any more I guess.' Bruce answered. 'He is now known as Nightwing, but he used to be my side kick, Robin.' Bruce added when he turned on the lights of the cave manually. 'I've heard much about him, the first Robin! He was a very appreciated crime fighter, am I right?' Dan asked Bruce and Bruce nodded. 'Yes, he was my best friend. But sometimes I treated him like someone being unworthy. I still regret that, every day, I must add. And when the last drop fell, he was sick of being treated that way and went on as Nightwing. We still haven't talked it out.' Bruce added and sighed. 'But it doesn't matter, I guess I have done too much to even think about apologizing. He wouldn't accept it anyway.' 'But, why would you treat him that way, what was the real reason?' Dan asked out of curiosity. 'Well, I took him in, because his parents were killed by a criminal called Two Face. He was very young and so was I. I was maybe 25, he was 15 years old and in my eyes he wasn't performing well enough. When I think of it now, I guess he was the best friend I could have ever asked for and now he's gone. If I had one more chance, I would've just taught him better, instead of breaking him with these words that I used.' 'I thought it was good for him, that he needed that type of criticism. But it only drove him even further away from me.' Bruce replied and sat down in front of his computer on the bat shaped chair and wove his hand so Dan would join him.

'Dan, how old were you when your sister got shot and do you know the exact date, time and place of the murder?' 'I was very young, about 6 years old. But my sister was 22 and was murdered on the 21st of July in 1999, somewhere in the area of East End Gotham.' Dan answered and looked at Bruce Wayne. 'Computer, search for old traffic camera footage, on the 21st of July, 1999. In the area of East end Gotham and put them on the screen.' Bruce said with a deep voice and the computer came into action.

A low definition video was playing on the big screen of the computer and was fast forwarding to show the events of that exact day. 'It was at night time by the way, but let's just watch, right?' Dan added and Bruce nodded and smiled empathically at Dan.

'Master Wayne, Master Lewis, dinner is ready.' Alfred said when he entered the cave and walked toward the computer with the iron cart full of delicious dinner. 'Thank you, Alfred. Just a sec' 'There she is!' Dan yelled out of nowhere and his voice echoed through the cave. 'Yes, it looks like she is waiting for someone.' 'Computer, play at normal rate from now on.' and the computer stopped fast forwarding.

Debby Lewis was looking over her shoulder, very alert, as if something bad was going to happen. She stood there, waiting and pulled a package of cigarettes out of her pocket and lighted one up. 'She was a smoker?' Dan asked loud up to himself. 'Computer, turn on the audio of the video.' Bruce said and the sounds of cars, sirens and a big breeze appeared on the video. 'Miss Lewis, how good of you to actually show up.' a male voice, sounding very slick and crackly said. 'Of course, Mr. Thorne. What else would you have expected, there is no way out of this.' Debby Lewis replied to him and the man called Rupert Thorne walked toward the twenty two year old girl and gave her a firm handshake. 'Nothing else, I couldn't have been happier to see you coming here.' 'Did you bring me the file?' Rupert Thorne asked her and she shook her head horizontally.

'No, I wasn't able to get it. I went to the GCPD to get it, but there were too many officers and detectives around, I couldn't get my hands on them.' Rupert Thorne started to look very upset. 'Are you really that stupid, to come here and tell me that, while you know that your life is on the line?' Rupert Thorne asked her and her eyes went wide open. 'But, sir, I couldn't help it. I wasn't able to…' but Rupert Thorne interrupted. 'You are aware that these are your last moments, Debby?' 'Use your final words very carefully, because this could be the last time your mouth opened up to talk.' 'I swear, Mr. Thorne, I will get the file eventually! I swear I will!' she yelled with tears falling down from her beautiful blue eyes. 'Oh, dear, I know. I know. But… There won't be a next time I'm afraid.' Rupert Thorne added ruthlessly. 'No, please, I have a family. A baby brother! What would he do without me, please, have mercy.' Debby said while she was begging and crying. 'I guess, that you will never find out, how that will turn out for him.' Rupert Thorne said while he turned around and slowly walked to his very expensive car.

A shot sounded and echoed through the alley and then Debby Lewis fell down and the car where Rupert Thorne sat in drove away.

'Computer, check all the roofs on the video footage, see if there is someone who shot her from a far distance.' Bruce Wayne said and the computer turned on another video on the other side of the screen and marked a dark figure lying on a rooftop far from the alley, with a sniper rifle. 'Just as I thought.' Bruce Wayne said to Dan while he looked at him. 'Any idea who it could be?' he asked Dan to test his knowledge. But Dan was shocked and a tear rolled down off his face. 'I didn't even know she had anything to do with criminals.' he said sobbing and Bruce Wayne laid his hand on Dan's shoulder. 'You were six years old, Dan. You couldn't have known.' Bruce said to comfort him, but it was true. 'I know, but somehow, my parents must have known? Right, Bruce?' Dan said to him and Bruce thought about it.

'I don't know, maybe they did, maybe they didn't.' Bruce replied and he asked Dan again. 'Please, tell me. Don't you know who this man is? Think about his M.O. What does your gut tell you.' Bruce asked him and Dan laid his eyes down and answered. 'I know one man, you caught him before. It was on the news one day, that Batman caught Deadshot. Am I right? Is it Deadshot?' Dan asked Bruce and then he nodded. 'It must have been him, no one else could have shot her like that.' Bruce said and Dan looked at Alfred, who was standing behind them. 'It's okay, son. This must be very hard for you, but you will have a chance to chase him down, Dan.' Alfred said while giving Dan a tissue. 'I will and when I do, I will make him pay and put him behind bars!' Dan said with an angry look on his face. 'That's exactly what we are going to do, but first, I am going to train you. Make you even smarter than you could ever imagine and give you a good set of gear. So you will be prepared for anything.' Bruce Wayne said to Dan and Dan Lewis smiled at him with a confident and thankful look on his face. 'I don't know how to thank you, Bruce.' 'You don't have to, I want you to know, that I am confident about you being this strong and that we are going to put an end to his reign of terror.' Bruce said to Dan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Training begins.**

**The Narrows, Gotham City.  
20th of July , 1999.**

Rupert Thorne sat comfortably in his big soft chair while smoking a Cuban cigar. The windows were opened up so the smoke would go out of the room and after his third puff someone came into the room. 'Didn't anyone ever teach you to knock?' 'I am very sorry, sir. The Bat has compromised our operation down at the docks.' the henchman said to the mobster and Rupert Thorne began to look very angry. 'How dare you, to even come back here without taking care of the situation first. Do I really need to tell you this? You should know exactly how our business works, especially by now. How long have you been working for us?' Rupert Thorne asked him with his eyes wide open. 'Three years, Mr. Thorne. But really, we couldn't do anything about it. He has all of our men incarcerated and they are being held in the police department.' the henchman said. 'What?!' Rupert Thorne threw his glass which was filled with bourbon against the wall and the glass shattered over the stone cold floor. 'Please, Mr. Thorne. We were overthrown by Batman. What else could we have done?' Rupert Thorne looked even more angry after hearing him out. 'You could have done exactly as I told you to. You should have taken him out and now you are dead.' Mr. Thorne said and the henchman gazed at him. 'Sorry, what?' he asked Thorne and before he could notice a gunshot sounded and the henchman fell on the floor. Rupert Thorne grinned with an evil smile and grabbed his phone. He dialed a few numbers and waited. 'Yes, Thorne here. Get the bat, kill him!' Rupert Thorne screamed. 'Yes, sir!' the men immediately responded.

Thorne pressed on a button on a device on his desk 'Clean this mess up, there is glass all over the floor. And get rid of the body, will you.' he said to someone outside the room and then began to smoke his cigar again.

After the glass was cleaned up and the body had been dragged away his phone rang and he picked up the phone. 'Yes? What is it?' 'Mr. Thorne, I am now on my way to the Gotham Police Department' a female voice said on the phone. 'Good, make sure you get the file. You know there is important information in it, about my operations. I need you to get them and destroy them.' 'I know, Mr. Thorne, I am headed there now.' the lady said to him and Rupert Thorne hung up the phone.

He took another puff from his cigar and after he'd blown the smoke out of his mouth, someone knocked on the door. 'Come in.' Rupert Thorne said out loud.

'Ah, Mr. Lawton, sit down, sit down.' he said with a friendly but disciplined tone. 'Mr. Thorne, what was it you wanted to talk to me about.' Mr. Lawton asked when he sat down in front of the desk of Rupert Thorne.

'Well, I once met this girl, named Debby Lewis. She has a connection with Harvey Bullock, the detective from the police force. This all goes back a few months ago…' Mr. Thorne said when he interrupted his tale. He pressed on his device again and said: 'Get Mr. Lawton a Coca Cola. And be quick about it.' and within a minute a young female came in and gave Mr. Lawton his drink.

'Me and my men were at the docks, shipping in a lot of boxes full of illegal contents and we heard sirens getting closer. We were one step ahead and we made sure before we did the operation, that we had another distraction crime going on, on the other side of Gotham. So Batman would hopefully go there instead of where we were.' Rupert Thorne said and Lawton took a zip from his glass of Coca Cola. 'When we were loading up the stash into the trucks, I saw a young woman in the shadows, around the corner of one of the warehouses.

So I went to her. We heard the police sirens getting closer and I asked myself the question, if she had anything to do with the police coming to this place.' Mr. Lawton grinned at Mr. Thorne and took another zip. 'So I asked her, did you call the cops. And I could see in her eyes, that she did. So I grabbed her and threw her in the truck with the boxes filled with these illegal contents.' Thorne said and took a puff from his cigar. 'I can see where you are going with this, Mr. Thorne.' Lawton said and Thorne nodded. 'When we took off to our base of operations, the police were already too late. They were there for nothing and when we arrived at our headquarters, I opened up the back of the truck and told Debby Lewis she was a bad girl for calling the cops on us. And that she should do something in return, to fill up the gap of trust in our so called - good citizens of Gotham.' Mr. Thorne said to Lawton and he laughed ruthlessly. 'That was surely a very good one!' Lawton said highly entertained.

'So I made her go to get a police file, from the GCPD, which held almost everything about me that there could be.' Thorne said after taking another puff. 'But this is where you come in... If she might not be able to get the file, then she needs to be taken care of. Quick and do it unnoticed.' Thorne said to Lawton and he nodded to Rupert Thorne. 'Understood, when is the deadline?' he asked Rupert Thorne. 'Tomorrow night, the 21st of July. If she doesn't have the file and you see me walking back to my car, kill her. And get away quickly. Plus, we never talk about this ever again.' Rupert Thorne concluded and gave Mr. Lawton a handshake. 'Understood, Mr. Thorne.' Lawton said to Mr. Thorne and then he walked out of the room.

Rupert Thorne sat down in his comfy chair again and grabbed his phone once again. 'How is it going there? Did you get him?' he screamed through the phone. 'No, sir. We have lost sight of him, I think he is on his way to you.' the henchman said through the phone. 'No! You are all dead, you're dead, you hear me?!' and after he screamed that he stood up from his chair and ran to the door.

'Melissa, get my car ready. Right now!' he yelled to his assistant and together they went downstairs, got in the car together and drove away to another hideout.

Batman sat on one of the big bridges of Gotham city and pressed on a button on his Batsuit. 'Alfred, I'm heading to the penthouse of Rupert Thorne, he had his men shipping in drugs from China and I am going to put him behind bars.' Batman said to his butler. 'Good, sir. I will send the car to you.' Alfred said to him and Batman pressed the button to close the connection. Batman waited for a few minutes and let himself fall into his Batmobile when it stood right under him, when it had finally arrived. He closed the cabin and pressed hard on the gas. A big flame came out of the huge exhaust on the back of the car and Batman shot with high speed over the bridge into the direction of the penthouse.

He arrived a few minutes later and opened up the cabin of the car, hopped out of it and grabbed for his grapnel gun. Batman shot the hook on the roof of the penthouse and began lifting up close to the window of the room where Rupert Thorne was and swung himself through the window. But when he was inside the room, he didn't see him or any of his men anywhere. 'He fled.' Batman said while he walked through the room. 'Alfred, I see blood stains on the floor, I'll get a sample and take it with me to the cave.' Batman said to his butler while he dipped a tissue into the blood stains and put the tissue inside a little plastic bag.

'Computer, search for any other known hideouts of Rupert Thorne.' Batman said loud up and waited for the answer. 'Sir, it seems the Batcomputer doesn't know any other hideout, what will you do?'

'I think I've done enough for this night, I will get him soon enough though. The other henchmen are already done for. They are being held in the GCPD.' 'Good, sir. I will make preparations for your rest.' Alfred said back to Batman and Batman headed back to his cave.

**The Narrows, Gotham city.  
Present time: Wednesday 11 am.**

'You have got to be kidding me, you morons!' 'But boss, we didn't know...' 'Shut the fuck up! You are going to get me the head of that Green Arrow, or you are going to be fish food, do you understand?' Rupert Thorne yelled through his mobile phone. 'Y.. Yes, sir.' was the answer of the scared henchman. Rupert Thorne sat comfortably but still pissed off in a big chair and smoked his cigar as usual. The room was luxuriously decorated and the open window brought in some fresh evening air. The red curtains were calmly waving by the wind but suddenly something grabbed Rupert Thorne and threw him through the window on the balcony. 'Batman!' Thorne yelled and the Dark Knight clamped his hand around the throat of Rupert Thorne, and held him away from the balcony in the air above streets. 'I want to talk about a girl named Debby Lewis! Tell me, now!' Batman said furiously. 'I know nothing about that.' Rupert Thorne said while he gasped for air. 'Think back, Thorne. Back to 1999. What did you do back then, tell me – Now!' Batman asked him politely again. 'Okay, okay! I… I had someone kill her. But I never would have, if she would've just destroyed the file! I swear I wouldn't have!' Thorne screamed in agonizing pain and Batman growled softly. 'You know I am going to get you locked up for this, Thorne.' Batman said with a low tone to Thorne when he reached his grapnel gun. He shot the gun at the roof of a small apartment block. 'What the fuck?! No, don't do that!' Thorne yelled full of fear. He banded the line around the feet of Thorne and pushed a button on the gun. Thorne got lifted up to the building and hung upside down. 'Holy shit, let me down! You freak!' 'Alfred, I've got Thorne hanging upside down on a rooftop, make sure the police cut him loose.' Batman said through his cowl. 'Did you get any answers from Thorne, sir?' Alfred asked Batman. 'No, not anymore then we already knew, but he made a confession though.

But, as you would've expected, it's not enough and I need more answers. There is more to this case than meets the eye.' Batman said and he concluded: 'I've recorded the confession with my Smartphone and I'll keep the copy until the story gets complete. I'm coming home, We'll call it a night.' Batman said and after that he glided from the building down on the street and hopped into his Batmobile.

**Dan's Apartment.  
Friday 1 pm.**

Dan Lewis had just finished breakfast and put the dishes inside the dishwasher. He lay down on the couch and started to switch channels. 'Last night, around midnight the Green Arrow was sighted in East End Gotham. Eyewitnesses have told us that he was fighting inside a night club and have seen him shooting arrows at criminals who are believed to be gang members of mobster Rupert Thorne.' a newsreader said on the television. 'The Arrow found evidence of mass production of a substance called Vertigo and stopped the production operations.' the reader concluded. 'A reporter is on the scene, Jane Goldman, can you tell me what happened there last night?' The view on the television changed to the woman named Jane Goldman and in the background Dan saw the police were investigating the crime scene. 'Yes, Jeff, I can tell you more. There seems to be no clue why the Green Arrow had showed up in Gotham last night, because his base of operations is normally located in Star City. But there has also been another event last night, where Batman hung up Rupert Thorne on a building, upside down. Rupert Thorne was incarcerated but was released this morning because they didn't have enough evidence regarding Thorne.' Jane Goldman said on the news channel. 'So, this could mean that Batman and Green Arrow were working on the same case, Jane?' the newsreader called Jeff Westlake asked Jane Goldman. 'Authorities have no confirmation whatsoever about whether or not they were working together, so back to you, Jeff.' 'Thank you, Jane. Well, that seems to be all for this broadcast, we will be back at 3 pm. Good afternoon.' Jeff concluded and the commercials began.

Dan was browsing on his Smartphone to read about technology news when all of a sudden he got called. 'Yes? Dan speaking.' Dan said when he picked up the phone. 'Dan, this is Bruce Wayne. I would like you to come over to my mansion, I've got Alfred waiting in a car outside your apartment.' Bruce said to him and Dan started looking happy instead of bored. 'Great, that's awesome, I'll see you there!' Dan said all excited and hung up the phone while he jumped over the couch and ran toward the peg to grab his leather jacket. He locked his front door and ran down the stairs and went through the front door of the apartment's first floor, straight to the Rolls Royce which was standing ready on the street. He opened the door of the car and sat down in the back of the car. 'Good afternoon, Dan.' 'Hi, Alfred. What's up?' 'I am fine sir, how are you?' Alfred asked while he ignored the slang of Dan Lewis. 'I am doing great, Alfred. Let's go!' Dan said full of excitement. 'Yes, let's go.' Alfred said in full awkwardness.

When they arrived at the mansion Alfred opened the door for Dan and they walked inside the mansion together. 'Would you prefer a drink, Dan?' Alfred asked him and Dan nodded. 'I would like a Sprite, please.' Dan said to Alfred. 'Bruce is waiting for you downstairs. I think you know the way there, am I right?' Alfred asked. 'Yes, I know the way down. Thanks, Alfred.' Dan replied and he walked down the hall until he reached the little statue on the shelve of the bookcase. Dan clicked the head of the president backward and the bookcase began to move inside the wall again. He pushed the bookcase a little and he sighed full of relieve when he noticed the books weren't falling out of the bookcase when he did. He walked down the stairs made of rock and he saw the bookcase behind him close again. When he arrived at the bottom of the stairs he could sense and smell the moist in the air and Dan thought the moistly air smelled great.

Dan walked toward the stairs in a tube when he entered the cave and when he arrived on the lower level, he walked to the east side of the cave and saw Bruce Wayne sat behind his computer in the big chair. Dan laid his hand on Bruce's shoulder to greet him. 'Dan, glad to see you. How are you doing today?' Bruce Wayne asked Dan. 'Pretty good, I am so psyched that I'm back in the Batcave again.' Dan said with a very happy look on his face. Bruce smiled. 'Well, I am glad you like it. I got something to show you.' Bruce stood up while he said that and pointed his finger to another platform in the cave. 'Over there I've got a training ground so you and I can practice. And in the armory I have got an armor waiting for you to try on. So, come with me.' Bruce Wayne said to Dan and Dan just nodded and walked with him.

When they arrived in the armory Bruce Wayne turned on the lights and you could immediately see all the equipment and armors. 'This one here, was Dick Grayson's.' Bruce said when they walked down the line of glass tubes where the armors were standing in. 'At the end, over there, is the armor I wear most of the time. Until it gets damaged too much.' Bruce said when they walked to the last tube. 'So, how do you put it on?' Dan asked Bruce. 'Why do you want to know that?' Bruce asked Dan, because he didn't have a clue what Dan meant. 'Well, it looks like it is hard to put on, that's all.' Dan replied and Bruce turned on the light inside another tube, the one next to the tube of Batman. The armor that was in there, was meant for Dan. 'Wow, that armor is awesome! Is that mine?' Dan asked Bruce fully excited. 'Yes, it is.' Bruce said back to him.

'Dan, I have got your Sprite for you!' Alfred said through the open door of the armory. 'Good, Dan, go drink your soda, I will get my gear on. After that, you try on your armor.' Bruce said to Dan and Dan walked toward Alfred. 'So, do you like the armor?' Alfred asked him and Dan nodded

while he got his Sprite handed out. 'Thanks, I am pretty thirsty.' Dan said while he took a zip. 'I like this armor very much, it looks amazing.' Dan said and Alfred took his empty glass when he had finished. 'I am done, you're up.' Batman said when he walked up onto the platform. 'Wow, you look so unreal.' Dan said to Batman. He walked around him, inspecting every detail on the armored Batsuit. 'A big leather, heavy cape. Rubber cowl, attached to the cape. The spikes sticking out of the glove are actually sharp, the armor itself, it looks so sophisticated.' Dan said to Batman. 'Yes and it's very expensive. A suit like this costs almost a ton. And the hardware inside the suit, the whole system, costs a lot too.' Batman said. 'Well, get your gear on, we've got training to do.' Batman said to Dan and Dan went inside the armory. 'Alfred, postpone any meetings I have today, I need time with him.' 'Of course sir, will do.'

'Well, the good thing is. It's a perfect fit.' Dan said when he walked out of the armory. Dan had his long hair in a ponytail, with a mask on his eyes, with a dark red Kevlar torso, a black leather cape and black leather gloves. 'Okay, over there is a platform with a construction so you can practice the use of a grapnel gun. Have fun the coming hours. I'll be working over here. If you have questions, feel free to ask them.' Batman said to Dan and Dan pulled up his right eyebrow. 'Aren't you going to show me how it works first?' 'I am sorry, but the being nice part is over, it takes a lot of practice to gain experience, so just accept for this part of the training, that you're on your own.' 'Okay, fine. I'll do it alone. And believe me, I will do anything to succeed.' Dan said and he walked straight to the platform with the construction on it.

Dan stood on the platform and reached for his utility belt and grabbed the grapnel gun. He shot the hook to the top of the platform and waited for it to get secured, but it didn't. He missed the shot. 'Try to use the gun as an extension of your arm and aim it into the direction that you feel it should go.' Batman said while his voice echoed through the cave from behind his computer. 'Okay, I'll try that.' Dan answered to him. 'First, I can feel the gun, in my hand.' Dan said while pointing the gun at the top of the construction. 'I can see where I am aiming it at, it's that tight corner which is going to secure the hook, so it can lift me up.' Dan continued and he pulled the trigger and the line with the hook shot up into the sky of the cave. A hard click filled the cave and Dan saw the hook was secure and tight, so he pushed the button to get lifted up. He raised up to the top of the construction and sat on it. 'Okay, now that you are up there, how would you most likely come down?' Batman asked Dan and Dan could think of only one way. Dan detached the hook and placed it back on his utility belt and stood up. Then all of a sudden he jumped off the construction and expanded his cape so he could glide down safely on the platform. 'Good work, you're getting the hang of it.' Batman said and Dan walked to him. 'Yeah, it worked well.' Dan said with a focused tone. 'You do a lot of martial arts through the week don't you, so why don't we do a practice match. So we can see how far ahead you already are.' Bruce Wayne said to Dan and he nodded to him. 'Good, let's walk over to that platform. There is a training platform with an octagon cage. Alfred, would you want to be the referee?' 'I'd be much obliged to do so, sir.' Alfred answered to Bruce and they walked onto the platform. Dan pulled on the gauntlet a little, to make it feel like a better fit. 'Okay, Batman. Let's do this. No gadgets, am I right?' Dan asked Bruce. 'No, give all the gadgets to Alfred.' and so they did. They both walked into the cage and stood in battle stance while they waited for Alfred to announce the start. 'Okay, ready, set. Fight!' Alfred yelled and Batman and Robin both dashed toward each other and Batman punched Robin on the jaw and jumped with a loop over Robin and tackled him on the ground.

Robin gasped a little while he was on the ground of the octagon and jumped up again. 'Okay you have round one. Let's do another!' Robin yelled and he clinched the neck of Batman and started kneeing his face to pulp. But Batman held his guard up well and reversed his clinch and turned around to the back of Robin and threw him on the floor with a Suplex technique. Robin could have seen it coming but didn't knew what came over him as he fell on his back.

Batman sat in side control and threw his legs over the face of Robin and hyper extended his arm until he submitted and tapped out. 'Batman wins.' Alfred said.

Batman rolled backward and stood up athletically and helped Robin up on his feet. 'Thanks, a reminder that I can't win that easily from the Dark Knight.' Robin said to Batman. 'Maybe you will, one day.' Batman lied. 'Okay, let's change and have some lunch downtown.' 'After that we'll continue the training.' Bruce said to Dan and when they had changed they went down to the big city. They walked over the intersection and went right, the sun was shining, it was very crowded in Gotham city and together they went inside a restaurant. 'Mr. Wayne, how good to see you. We weren't expecting you, but that is not a problem.' an African American man said to Bruce Wayne and he walked in front of Bruce to a V.I.P room so they had some privacy.

'A waiter will come and take your orders, please have a seat, gentlemen.' the man said to the both of them and they sat down.

'What would you like to eat, Dan?' Bruce said to him when the waiter came. 'Just an egg sandwich with an espresso.' Dan said to the waiter and they waited for the lunch. 'Do you like the training, thus far?' Bruce asked Dan. 'Yes, I do. But I know this is just the beginning.' Dan said. 'I think, before you are able to do the job, you'll be training for about four months. So, prepare yourself for this.' Bruce replied and Dan smiled. 'I am ready, Bruce. I am.' 'Well, I suppose you have some small set of issues. You're unemployed at this moment, you do not have a lot of money. But, all that can be fixed. How about...' Bruce said but he paused for a second. The waiter came back inside the room and passed along the lunch to the two of them. 'Is everything as you like, gentlemen?' The waiter asked. 'Yes, it's great. Thanks.' Bruce Wayne said and the waiter walked out of the room again. 'As I was saying. Would you like to come live in Wayne Manor so that you can focus better on the training?' Bruce asked Dan and Dan nodded.

'Yeah, that is a good idea.' 'Let's do that.' he said to Bruce and he took a bite from his sandwich. 'Good, tell me. Is there anything that you would like to move over to Wayne Manor?' Bruce asked Dan while he switched his phone on. 'I would like to bring my clothes, of course. And my television for in the bedroom.' Dan said. 'And that's it?' Bruce asked him. 'Yes, that's it.' 'Okay, great. Give me a minute.' Bruce answered to Dan. 'Alfred, do you have a moment? Make sure that the following things are brought to my mansion: His clothes and his television. Also, he forgot to mention his paper work and laptop with his files. These should also be moved to Wayne Manor. The rest can stay there for when he needs to have time on his own. He's going to live with us now, Alfred.' Bruce Wayne told Alfred when he called him. 'I will make sure it will be done before tonight, Master Wayne.' Alfred answered to him and Bruce hung up the phone.

'Let's go back to Wayne Manor and continue the training.' Bruce Wayne said to Dan when they finished their lunch. 'Good.' Dan said and they went back to Wayne Manor.

**Wayne Manor.  
3 pm.**

When they were back inside the cave Bruce gave Dan a set of training clothing. It was a rash guard set, so it would be good material for a long period of time. 'Okay, we'll start on this. Your personal belongings are being picked up by Alfred, so let's make this deal: You wake up at 8 pm in the morning and begin eating breakfast quick. You know how the food works, right? You train a lot, so you must have a diet for gaining muscles and all of that. You start training in the cave around 10. You end training at 5 pm. After dinner we go back into the cave and you will follow me on the big screen. You note down all that you learn from my missions and you do not sleep until I am back.' Bruce said and Dan smiled to Bruce. 'Perfect, just the life I need.' Dan said and Bruce gave him a handshake. 'Good, now go and do five hundred pushups and after that you will lift the punching bag into the octagon. There you will punch the bag until it breaks and when I need to order another one, then you will be finished.' Bruce said and Dan started to laugh. 'That's a good one.' 'I'm dead serious, Dan.' Bruce said without a grin. 'Great, well I can manage that, don't you worry.' Dan said to him, he walked over to the octagon and changed to his training clothes and started doing pushups.

'He is quite motivated, isn't he, sir?' 'Yes, Alfred. A very motivated young man. He will shine as Robin, mark my words.' Bruce said to his butler. 'Without a doubt, master Wayne.'

An hour later Dan was done with his push-ups and he lifted the standing punching bag on the octagon floor and started punching it. He thought about all the things that had happened in the past. He punched so hard that he felt it on his hands after a while but he mentioned that the bag wasn't ripping open yet. 'I've got to punch harder.' he thought to himself and he began swinging his hooks on the bag until he thought it was hard enough. He thought about Thorne and Deadshot and his eyes began to get wet a little bit. He re imagined the moment of his sister's death. The killer with the sniper far away on a rooftop pulling the trigger. At that exact instant his sister fell on the floor and Thorne just walked away as if he threw away some garbage and went on with his life. Dan started to kick the bag so hard that it wobbled and that was a bag of 330 pounds. Dan began doing combinations now and he saw the timer on the screen of the big computer and discovered that he was already punching the bag for two hours straight. He kicked low, high, punched, hooked did a roundhouse kick and the fabric began to rip apart. Sand flushed out of the bag and Dan Lewis swept the sweat off of his forehead. He finished the training so he took a shower and went upstairs to the biggest living room of the mansion. 'Dinner is ready.' Alfred said when he walked into the room with a cart full of iron pots and began opening the pots. 'I got roasted chicken with baked potatoes and a lot of vegetables.' Alfred said and Dan sat down at the table. 'I did it, Bruce. I trashed the bag.' 'You have to buy a new one.' Dan said to Bruce and he smiled. 'Good job, tomorrow you will trash three. Since the day of training will begin earlier tomorrow, of course.' Bruce said and Dan nodded while he put some of the dinner on his plate. 'You did very well today, master Lewis. I am beginning to wonder how quick you will be on the job.' Alfred said to Dan. 'I expect him to begin quite fast, he's very far ahead already.' Bruce said while he poked his fork into the chicken and ate it. 'Tonight I'll be watching you closely while you do your job. I am looking forward for it.' Dan said.

The sun began to set and Dan and Bruce headed downstairs to the Batcave to begin evening patrol. They walked another route this time. 'We'll go right here, Dan.' Bruce said while Dan was trying to go left. 'Oh, I thought the cave was this

Way.' 'No, we'll take the elevator. Then we will be closer to the armory when we enter.' Bruce said to Dan as they entered the elevator.

When they entered the cave Bruce walked into the armory to gear up and Dan stood in front of the computer. 'Turn on the lights and start up the computer, begin transmitting through the cowl and put it on the screen.' Dan said and the system in the cave responded immediately. 'Good job, you know the drill, watch me closely. If I may ever need help, I'll ask it. If I ask for help, use the Batwing, activate the automatic pilot to my exact location and make sure you do it right. But don't worry, I don't need help often, so just watch me.' Batman said when he had finished putting on his suit and he walked out of the armory. After that Batman hopped into the Batmobile and drove off into the night.

'He's growing quite fond of you, Dan.' 'Yeah, I noticed. I like him as well. He's straight to the point, but in a good way.' Dan said and he watched the screen while he sat down in front of the computer. 'I like this chair so much. It sits great but it looks like a big Bat and that is so cool.' Dan said while he looked at Alfred who was cleaning the octagon a little. 'Yes, you could say master Wayne knows how to inflict his taste into his environment.' Alfred said to Dan. 'Definitely.' Dan said while he looked at the screen what Batman was doing.

Batman drove in his Batmobile downtown and parked it somewhere so he could go on, on his feet. He shot his grapnel gun at the roof and when he was at the roof he turned on his Smart phone. He looked into the police files if there were any crimes going on and he saw one that caught his attention.

He opened up a video and a woman appeared on the screen. 'It appears that the Joker has broken out of Arkham again.' the news reporter said on the news channel. 'I am standing here in front of the penthouse of a very rich family and the Joker is holding them hostage for unknown reasons at this moment. Oh, wait. I think I see someone hanging outside the window. Oh, no, he is falling down!' 'Dan, send me the location on my lenses. I will bring him in, before he makes any more casualties.' Batman said and Dan immediately put them on Batman's lenses and Batman began to run over rooftops and gliding off of them to make his way to the penthouse. 'I'm almost there, watch me closely.' Batman said and when he arrived at the roof of the penthouse he glided down the fire escape and threw a smoke bomb inside the room. He hopped through the open window but no one seemed to be in there. 'The room is empty, most likely he took the hostages with him and used the elevator to escape.' Batman said and he jumped out of the window and glided down on the street. A van drove away with screeching tires and Batman shot his Batclaw at the back of the van, but he missed with a terrible angle. 'Darn it, got to plant a tracking chip.' Batman said while he threw the tracker at the van. 'Dan, keep your eyes on the screen. Computer let the Batmobile drive automatically to my location.' he said and he jumped in the car when it arrived shortly after. He stepped on the gas and drove away with screeching tires, just like Joker did but the big exhaust of the Batmobile burst out in flames and he drove off toward the central of the city. 'Tell me, which way did he go?' Batman asked frustrated to Dan. 'Take a right here, then, straight until Unity Square and take a left there. Also, you drive much faster with the Batmobile, so move now!' 'Copy that' Batman said back to him and he shot into the direction of where the Joker was riding. 'It appears the vehicle has stopped. If you take a left here, you can see the van standing there. It may be empty though.' Dan said and Batman arrived near the van. 'It seems to be empty, they fled away. I'm going to scan the surroundings, see if I get any clues which may lead to the methods, as in how they got away and in what' Batman said while he hopped out of the car.

He walked the scene and he approached the van, he looked to his left, a little further away on the ground. He walked over there and saw the liquid substance on the ground. He stuck his finger in the fluid and licked his finger. 'Jet fuel, he used an aircraft to escape. Computer, filter and list all unofficial, recently traveling aircrafts on my screen. Dan, try to figure out which one could be the Joker's and keep me posted.'

He hopped back into his Batmobile and turned on the engine. 'Got one, in the south of Gotham, at the pier. A helicopter just landed there, I can see on the camera footage that it's him. Hurry! He is inside warehouse eleven.' 'On my way.' he said while he stepped on the gas again and raced toward the south pier.

When Batman arrived at the scene he walked around and saw the warehouse in the distance. 'I'm going to take him out stealthy, so don't talk unless I ask or say anything.' Batman said to his butler and Dan. 'Understood.' Dan said and Batman walked in front of the warehouse. A camera pointed toward him and a voice came out of a speaker that hung above the door. 'Well, hello Bats, how are you doing?' 'I can see you there and if you enter this building I will slit the throat of two of the hostages. Maybe I'll choose the kid!' Joker said while he burst out into laughing insanely loud. 'You're a psychopath and I will take you down, Joker.' Batman said and Joker did not stop laughing. Batman thought it through. He pulled out his smoke bomb and when the smoke rose up, he shot his grapnel gun at the roof and got lifted up. 'Where did you go, Batsy.' Joker asked with a flavor of enjoyment in his voice. He walked toward the ventilation shaft and crouched inside of it. He pulled his Smart phone out of his belt pocket 'Computer, search for a map of this building and put it up here.' and his phone responded. 'There are three floors. And the Joker could be in any one of them.' Batman said quietly. He crouched his way through the shaft and used his ears to inspect if the room below him was empty. While he moved he heard some henchmen talk to each other. He didn't need to re-think his next move.

Batman pushed his full weight on the bottom of the ventilation shaft and fell right on top of the chatting henchmen. They were knocked out and Batman walked through the narrow hall to the door on the end. He held his ear against the door and didn't hear anything, so he opened it. He heard a click and he rolled over his shoulder behind a big box. A gunshot sounded and Batman glared stealthy into the room. 'Drop the gun, Joker.'

'You sound like you're so tired, Bats. Why do you keep doing this, while you are almost at your end! Why, why, why!' 'Because you break out, because evil people like you break out.' 'As long as there are maniacs like you, I'll always be here to stop you!' Batman yelled with a low tone and he jumped out of a corner which Joker wouldn't expect at all. While he talked with Joker, he snuck around the whole room and jumped out from behind the Joker.

He grabbed Joker's throat and hit him on his crazy wide eyes. 'Where are the hostages! Where!' Batman screamed at Joker and the Joker just laughed hysterically. 'They are not even here! They. They were…' Joker said while he couldn't stop laughing out loud. 'I was dropped off and they… They were!' he laughed even harder now and Batman punched him four times and again. 'They were transported, to the sewers underneath Wayne Enterprises!' He said while he stopped laughing for a moment. And then he continued. 'I would hurry if I were you, you've got five minutes.' 'No!' Batman said. 'No! I will deal with you later, lunatic!' Batman shouted while he threw Joker against the wall. Computer, send me the Batwing, also alert the police that the Joker is being held in this warehouse.' Batman walked toward the Joker and put some tough cuffs around his hands on his back. 'If you move, you will pay.' Batman said with a deep tone while sirens appeared to be coming closer. He ran toward the window and jumped out while he glided onto the street. His Batwing was already hovering above him and he got lifted up, into the Wing by a grappler hook. 'Dan, Alfred, set a timer for four minutes on my lenses.

That is all the time I've got.' Batman said while he flew off with a blast into the direction of his own company. The timer began to run and when he arrived he opened up the cabin, jumped out of the Batwing and glided upon the street. He saw the cover lie on the ground next to the hole of the sewers and as of now he knew exactly where to go. He climbed down the ladder into the stink factory of Gotham city and equipped a small gasmask on his mouth, to avoid any illnesses and bacteria. He tapped on a button of his suit and his lenses activated night vision. 'Help! Please help us!' Someone screamed and when Batman arrived on the scene the victims were tied up on chairs, with a bomb standing behind them. I will let those victims free first, also if the bomb explodes, my company and half the city will be destroyed. He thought while he cut the ropes of the victims and let them walk out. 'I will need to defuse the bomb, fingers crossed.' he opened up the bomb shell and saw the wires in there. He pulled a scissor out of his belt and attempted to cut the red wire. 'Wait! Did you do this before?' 'Don't speak, I need to concentrate.' Batman said and he cut the red wire. The bomb didn't do anything and Batman inhaled. He cut another wire, a blue one. And instead of success another wire automatically fell down and connected itself with the bomb. 'This is impossible.' Batman said and he cut the new one. Instantly, a video appeared on a screen on the side of the bomb and the Joker started talking. 'It will never be that easy, fool. I wouldn't cut that one!' Joker said but Batman already cut it. The timer unexpectedly started running out very fast and Batman's eyes widened open. The Joker laughed full of joy and Batman saw the timer run down to zero and his heart skipped a beat. Then, a Jack In The Box came out of the bomb and Batman could breathe again. 'Hah! The joke is on you, Bats!' Joker said. 'Ah, Gotham's finest, what I have in store for you!' Joker said to the cops who ran inside the warehouse with guns aimed at Joker. 'Whatever, arrest me, you will never know when I'll hit you with my scheme!' 'Take me away, lads.' Joker said while he laughed like a lunatic. A while later, Batman appeared out of the shadows behind Commissioner Gordon.

'Good work, he will be spending his time in Arkham again.' Gordon said to Batman. 'Yes, but he yelled something about a scheme. We need to keep our guard up. Stay alert.' Batman said to Gordon. 'When will this end, when will this all be over? Will there ever be a day, like that?' Gordon said while he looked over his shoulder to the police van where Joker sat in. 'Well?' He asked and looked where he last saw Batman. But he was long gone. 'Oh, why do I even bother.' Gordon said while he smoked his cigar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Riddle me this.****  
**  
Batman opened the cabin of the Batmobile and stepped inside. 'Lewis, Alfred. I'm going to head out on patrol, it's not late enough for me to call it a night.'  
Batman said to the two of them. 'Okay, maybe you can try to locate Deadshot.' Dan Lewis said to Batman. 'I will always have my eye out for him. Let's hope he makes a move.' he said back to Dan while he turned on the engine and drove away, toward the direction of the Narrows. 'Computer, monitor all incoming emergency calls to the GCPD dispatcher.' 'When there's something happening, I need to know it immediately.' Batman concluded. He drove around while he thought about what Joker said. 'He said, you will never know when I'll hit you with my scheme...' 'what was he talking about, it seems like his games are more organized than usual. And that is strange for a man who loves chaos so much.' Batman said loud up while he drove his turbine car. 'He's working together with someone. And I know just the man.' Batman said while he stepped on the gas a little more. 'Sir, do you suspect he works together with the Riddler?' 'Exactly, even for a poor riddle like that, it is obvious that Joker did not conceive it on his own. Dan, find out where the Riddler has been the past few weeks, try to locate him with traffic camera footage and if you need to, by satellite.' 'Yes, sir. I am way ahead of you.' Dan said while he smiled in front of the computer. 'I am getting a signal on the satellite. I've established a connection between the satellite and the GCPD call register and it seems, he has last been seen at the Grand Casino in the central. Should I share the data on the screen of your car?' 'Yes, do that.' Batman answered and his led screen began to set up a route and some info. Suddenly, the channel on his led screen switched to a national broadcast channel.

'Hello, Batman. I have noticed that you found out about me. To find me, you have to show some effort. Are you ready?' Batman sniffed and looked at the screen while he drove. 'As if I'm ever not being able to solve your riddles, tell me what it is.' 'Riddle me this, riddle me that. What do many boats, shovels, laundries, whistles, and hot showers have in common?' 'I can't figure it out, Batman.' Dan said after he thought about it for a few minutes. 'It's steam.' Batman said while he already drove into the right direction. 'How did you figure that out?' Dan asked. 'Well, when it's cold and you blow a whistle, the breathe creates steam in the air. Secondly, hot showers also create steam. Thirdly, shovels, are being used for steam trains, so it is clear as day to me, what the answer is. And where he is.'. The Riddler started looking very upset and turned off the video without saying any further words. 'Well, where is he then?' 'He is at the steel mill.' Batman answered and Dan slapped himself on the head. 'You've got to teach me this stuff.' Dan said. 'All in good time.' Batman answered while he raced his way to the steel mill.

When he arrived, it was obvious he was not alone at the location. He sat on a construction far above the ground and watched the environment. 'There are a lot of goons around the mill. It seems Riddler is going to give me a hard time to enter the steel mill.' 'Alfred, it seems to me that the door is well guarded, so I need to fight my way in. But first, alert Gordon that I have forty criminals who are down and ready to take in.' 'But, sir. They are still on their feet.' Alfred said. 'Not for long.' Batman responded and he glided down the construction, saw a group of twenty goons and threw a smoke bomb in their midst. 'Fuck, what the hell is this!' One of the criminals screamed. 'It's the Bat!' Someone screamed among them and that guy swung his baseball bat but Batman dodged it. He snuck up behind them all while the smoke was still up and took them down silently.

'Still twenty to go.' Batman said loud up to Alfred and Dan while he walked away from the knocked out bodies on the ground. 'Should be easy enough.' Dan said to him. He used his grapnel gun to reach up to another construction near the door of the steel mill. 'They knew that I was already here. I think Riddler does too, so he divided his group of henchmen to make it more difficult for me.' 'But never too difficult.' Dan said while he hung back in the big chair in front of the computer. 'No, but I know another way, to make them come to me.' Batman said while he walked straight into the group of ten henchmen. 'Well, well. There he is. Are you ready to die, Bats?' One of the goons asked him. But Batman was smart and didn't say anything, but kept walking toward them. One of the men attempted to punch Batman, but he duck under the fist and swept the foot of the goon and he fell on the ground. Suddenly, because the other group of henchmen had noticed that his partner had been attacked, all of them came into the direction of where the fight was going on. 'See, I am never wrong.' Batman said through his cowl. Batman stood there until the group was complete and it didn't take long before a huge fight broke out. Batman dodged every move, dashed from henchman to henchman and finished them all off in a minute. When they were all down and knocked out, he heard sirens getting closer and he walked toward the front door. 'Whatever's locked, can be opened.' Batman said to Dan and Alfred to make his statement. He grabbed his explosive gel and sprayed it on the big metal door. A concentrated, compact explosion made the door fall into the hall and he walked in. 'So, Batman. You have found me, but how do you know, this isn't a set up?' Riddler asked him. 'I am sick of your games, Riddler. I'm going to take you in.' 'Uh, uh, uh. I don't think so, not before you solve my next riddle.' Batman sighed. 'Riddle me this! What won't run long, without winding?' Batman had to think this through. 'Apparently he is not in here, he is the type of guy who makes me run from one area to another, so the chances that I will find him now, are slim.' Batman thought. 'There are two locations as a possibility. He's either at the Gotham Clock Tower, or near the Gotham River. Dan, gear up and head out to Gotham River on the Batpod. Be careful and stay in touch.' 'Copy that.' Dan said.

'Good, I will head out to the clock tower.' Batman said while he rushed back to his Batmobile.

When he drove into the direction of the clock tower, he got a video call from Robin who drove on the Batpod near the river. 'I'm almost there, could he be at the lighthouse?' 'It is a possibility, but don't count on it.' Batman answered when he finally hopped out of the Batmobile and switched the call to sound only inside his cowl. 'I'm going to enter the tower, if anything happens, let me know.' Batman said and he ended the call. The door seemed to be open so he entered the tower and began to search the room. There was a note on the table in the north side of the room. 'Look up.' it said. Batman didn't need to think twice. He rolled to his left and the ground began to tremble when someone fell down from the top of the tower. 'Batman.' the huge masked villain said to him. 'Bane, get out of my way. I am not here for you.' Batman said lightly irritated. 'Oh, but I am. And I will crush you like a bug.' Bane said with his low, Latin American accent and he pushed on a button of his wrestling tank top and the tubes which were going into his head colored light green. 'Your titan formula is not going to work again, Bane.' Batman said while he threw five razor sharp Batarangs, aimed at the tubes. Unfortunately Bane deflected the Batarangs and smashed his fists on the ground, which created a shockwave. Batman rolled over the impact and used his Batclaw as it grabbed Bane and pulled Batman in so he could do a huge set of attacks close ranged. Bane began to fall out of balance but regained by sweeping his arms around him. He hit Batman, who fell on the floor but swept Bane with a very low round house kick. Batman began to ground and pound Bane and Bane tried to defend. His mouth began to bleed and Batman pulled a tube out of the head of Bane, resulting in a uncontrollable squirt of titan venom into the air. 'No! How could you.' Bane screamed and he threw Batman off of him and stood up, but staggered on his feet. Batman rolled through and sprayed some explosive gel on the floor nearby Bane's feet and detonated it.

'Ah! No!' He shouted and he fell on the floor, out cold. 'That should teach him.' Batman said while he cut the rest of the tubes, attached to his head.

Batman wiped away some blood off the corners of his mouth and shot his grapnel gun at the top of the clock tower. He reached up and the Riddler sat in a very big, green question mark shaped chair. 'It's over, Riddler.' Batman said to him. ''Oh, yes it may be. But, riddle me this. What do few ancient pots, plates, cups and metamorphosis all have in common?' Alfred inhaled, as he began to understand what was going on. 'That's easy, you're Clayface.' Batman said with a low tone. 'Yes, Batman. And I WILL crush you, unlike Bane.' Clayface said while he transformed into his real, clay like form.

Batman dashed toward him and grabbed him with his Batclaw. He threw himself out of the window and pulled Clayface with him until they reached the stone cold floor. Batman pulled himself together and looked at Clayface, who dazed for a slight moment but then recovered himself and took another form. This time his hands turned into long, solid clay like hammers and he trusted them forward into the direction of Batman. He dodged them and jumped onto his wet and sticky arms and ran for his head. Clayface gasped and swept his arms to the right so Batman flew off. While Batman flew off of his arms, he threw a smoke bomb and a dozen ice grenades to freeze him. And that worked for now, he thought to himself. He dashed toward him and began to hit the weak spots, but unfortunately he recovered again and began to smash Batman with a lot of power. Batman got hit pretty bad and flew into a wall, which crushed upon him. 'I have you now, Batman.' 'You really think so?! Think again!' Batman yelled and he stood up and the stone remains of the walls fell off of him on the ground. Batman walked to the left and noticed that he needed to get his stuff together. The big monster started storming toward Batman and Batman looked behind himself.

He almost reached Batman and suddenly he did something Clayface would never expect. Batman rolled out of the way and Clayface fell in the river. 'No! You know I can't survive in water!' 'Help me! Please!' Clayface yelled while he was deforming. 'Tell me where the Riddler is, then I'll help you.' Batman said. 'He is at Joker's Fun House, but he is not expecting you. If he hears that I talked, I'll be in big trouble. And not just trouble.' he whined. 'I'll never tell, but he could find out himself.' Batman responded to Clayface. 'Don't panic, I'm throwing an ice grenade to make you solid, then I'll pull you out and warm you up.' Batman said while he threw some ice grenades on the spots where Clayface's remains floated at the riverside. He pulled out the ice cube and grabbed his laser from his belt and began to heat him up. 'Computer, alert the police department that I've got Clayface ready for pick up.' Batman said to his computer back at the cave. 'I was a little worried back there.' Robin said to Batman with a hidden tone of relieve. 'I'll always find a way. Make your way to Joker's Fun House, Riddler will be there. Do not engage until I get there, do you copy?' Batman asked Robin. 'Yeah, I copy.' Robin said back to him. After a while, the police arrived where Batman held Clayface and Gordon walked toward them. 'Another good job, you should make yourself a list of achievements.' Commissioner Gordon said to Batman. 'Already have that in my cave, you should look into it sometime.' Batman said with a dry sense of humor to Gordon. 'Well, I believe you, no doubt. Did you get any confessions from Clayface regarding the Riddler?' Gordon asked him. 'Yes, he is at the Fun House. Robin is already on his way there, I'm going to do the same. Be careful with him, he is tricky.' Batman said to Gordon. 'Yeah, but we aren't going to let him do anything.' Gordon said to Batman while he looked to his left, where Clayface got carried into a big police bus, a little further away from them.

'But who do you mean, I thought Robin went by the name of Nightwing these days?.' he asked when he looked back at Batman, but he had disappeared when Gordon didn't look. 'Oh well.' Gordon said and he walked slowly to his car. Batman drove toward the Fun House and thought about it all. 'Maybe this was all a test. Or maybe he wants me to overthink about all of this.' 'They are making me so stressed, that I am forced to overthink things.' 'I need to end this quick, it is already late.' Batman said and changed his gear forward and stepped on the gas. When he arrived at the scene, Robin stood nearby the building and greeted Batman. 'Okay, we go in. We take him down and we deliver him to the police, after that, we can call it a night.' Batman said while he and Robin walked to the gate of the Fun House grounds. They used their grapnel guns to reach the top of the gate and they jumped off and searched the area for clues. 'I see a light in the distance, it's the circus tent.' Batman said quietly while they walked toward it and made no noise. They used their grapnel guns to lift up to the roof of the circus tent and looked down. 'Be on your guard, boys. It could be any minute now!' the Riddler shouted to his henchmen and they all shouted like they were preparing for war. 'Those are about a hundred men, how were you expecting to beat them, if you were here on your own?' Robin asked Batman with a tone of distrust. 'I've been trained to disarm, engage and knock out a great amount of men, even hundreds.' Batman said back to Robin and he swallowed silently. 'Okay, then let's go.' Robin said and Batman nodded. They squeezed themselves through opening at the top of the tent and glided down into the group of a hundred goons. The Riddler stood up on a platform high up in the air, which was meant for acrobats and watched as the fight began. 'Yeah!' 'Let's kill them!' 'I will break your bones, Batman and bird boy.' they all screamed and yelled to the both of them. Batman and Robin both threw a few smoke bombs and the men began to cough. Batman dashed toward the lot of them and took them apart. Robin, on the other hand, was a little bit slower and needed more time to take out the enemy. 'Take this!' he shouted and he knocked one out.

Suddenly, someone grabbed him and held him from behind his back and another man began to punch Robin in his stomach. But Robin didn't go down that easily because he threw the goon who held him tight, over his right shoulder and smashed his head in with his left boot. The one who punched Robin was next and after a few moves he also was out for the count.

'This is going to take a while.' he yelled to Batman and Batman had just kicked a guy against his head and sprinted to another one. 'Don't worry.' Batman answered to him. They both fought like they were animals and after a dozen minutes, they had managed to take every single goon out. Robin was breathing heavily and their armors were damaged, but Batman just exhaled and was ready for the next wave of misery. 'Now, it's really over, Riddler. Put your hands behind your head.' Batman said while he aimed several Batarangs at Riddler's face. 'Okay, you have me. But you can never solve my next riddle.' Riddler said to him with a tone of sorrow, because he was losing badly. 'What is it, that no man wants to have, but no man wants to lose.' 'A lawsuit.' Riddler choked on his 'I told you so' and came up with another. 'Well, how about this one, how many sides has a circle.' Riddler asked with a lot of frustration formed on his face. 'Two, inside and out.' Batman said. 'Last chance, put your hands up and surrender!' Batman shouted to him. 'No, no, no! This can't be happening!' Riddler screamed loud up. 'Why! Why is silk like grass!?' 'You measure both by the yard.' Batman said with a low tone in his voice and threw the Batarangs toward the head of the Riddler. One of the Batarangs cut the cheek of Riddler and he fell on his knees. 'Stay down.' Batman said full of frustration and he reached up to the platform with the use of his grapnel gun. He put cuffs around his wrists on his back and alerted the police department.

After a few minutes Gotham's finest arrived to take the Riddler in and brought him back to where he belonged, Arkham Asylum. 'I hope you can rest easy, you did more than usual in one night.'

Gordon said when he walked toward Batman and Robin, with his burning cigar in his right hand. 'I assume this is it, I don't think we can do any more than this. And I also think it isn't needed.' Batman said while he smiled a little at Gordon. 'I would give you two an award, if you weren't breaking the law. Normally, this work is done by police men. But I can't help myself, feeling okay about all of this. Too bad it's not so easy to say for my chief, or the mayor. He doesn't like you at all.' Gordon said, but then he looked at Robin. 'So, you are the new guy. How do you like this line of work so far?' 'As if I was destined to do this work.' Robin said to the commissioner with a smile on his face. 'Good, let's head back to HQ.' 'Yeah, let's get some rest.' Robin said and they both walked back to where the Batmobile was. The turbine engine turned on and they raced back to the Batcave. When Batman parked the car on the platform for the Batmobile, they hopped out of the car and walked toward the armory and changed back to their regular clothes. Afterwards they walked to the big computer and Alfred greeted them both. 'Welcome back, Master Wayne and Mr. Lewis.' 'I have dinner ready, so dig in.' Alfred said as welcoming as always with a few iron pots filled with warm food. They both appreciated it greatly and began to eat their dinner in front of the computer. Bruce switched the screen to the news and watched it together with Alfred and Dan. 'Good evening! This night was a night of terrible events, because it has been confirmed that; the Joker, Bane, Clayface and the Riddler, including a lot of other smaller suspects were incarcerated by the Gotham police. A spokesman of the police reported that Batman did almost all the work. Also, there seems to be a new crime fighter in town, there is a new Robin. Commissioner Gordon commented: We welcome him with open arms and hope he will do a fine job as the new Boy Wonder.' the news reader concluded. 'Up next, is fast food really as bad for your health like they say it is? Or is it all a lie? Stay tuned for more, after the commercials.'

the news reader said before the channel switched to the commercials. 'Well, I know this didn't go as planned, but do you think I did a good job back there?' 'Yes, you really did. I think you are more than ready to take the role as Robin.' Bruce Wayne said to his friend Dan Lewis. 'Great, but the training stays the same, I assume?' 'Yes, it will.' Bruce said back to him and after their dinner they went back upstairs to the mansion and Dan entered his bedroom and fell asleep after reading a book for a while.

Bruce Wayne lay on his bed and watched his ceiling while he waited for his father to come to his room and tell a bedtime story. It didn't take long before he did and his father sat down on the edge of his bed and wiped him through his black hair. 'Are you ready for the story, Bruce?' his father asked him with a smile. 'Yeah, I'm ready. Which one is it this time?' he asked his father as he was getting excited. 'The Bat, the Bird and the Cat. And it's written to teach kids to see right from wrong.' his father told him while he opened the book and began reading it to him. 'Three little friends were playing together in a big, sunny forest. The Bat, who was flying around, tried to avoid getting caught by the Cat, who jumped around and tried to reach him, but couldn't get high enough. The Bird, helped to distract the Cat away from the Bat as the Cat got confused because she couldn't see that well in the light as she saw much better at night.' Thomas Wayne explained to Bruce while the little boy listened very well and was highly entertained. 'The Bat couldn't see as well during the day either and was actually supposed to sleep during the afternoon, but had been chased since the last night had begun. After a long while, the Cat began to get bored by trying to catch the Bat and looked around herself to see if there was anything else that could be of interest. And saw at a distance, that a man had dropped and lost a fish, which he had carried from the river. And thus she ran for it and stole the fish that lay there on the ground and ate it, instead of returning it back to the man who rightfully owned it' he said to Bruce. 'But, dad. How come she eats the fish, instead of returning it to the man?' 'Well, Bruce. You have to understand how this all works. The Cat was hungry, because she had jumped around all day, trying to catch the Bat. But because of her growling stomach, she is way too insensitive to think about what's right or wrong. Only if you have a pure heart, you can think about right or wrong and about other people, without thinking about yourself first.' his father said to him. And he looked dazed. 'So, the Cat was wrong for eating the fish, or was it okay for her to think it was better to just eat the fish?' 'Well son, there are two sides in this story. For her, it is a way of survival but it's selfish. But for the man who lost the fish, it is a crime that can never be punished, because she is a cat.' his father said. 'Now, remember. Being pure of heart, makes you loved and respected. But being a dark hearted man, makes you feared and they will hate you for it. So, close your eyes and what do you think of first?' his father asked him and Bruce closed his eyes. 'I think about how much I love you, mom and Alfred.' Bruce said. His father kissed him on his forehead and said: 'Now, that is one pure heart. Sleep tight, my son.' he said as he walked out of the room. 'Good night, dad' he said and all of a sudden, in the middle of the night, the adult Bruce Wayne we know so well, woke up from his dream and sat upright in his bed. 'Just a dream.' 'But also a memory.' he said and after he did, he lay back down and tried to fall back asleep.

T**he next day.  
Wayne Enterprises.  
3pm.  
**  
Lucius Fox sat on a bench in front of the Wayne Enterprises building and ate a sandwich in the sun. He threw his garbage into the trashcan and pulled his Smart phone out of his pocket from his trousers. 'Yes, Mr. Wayne. I have something for you, is it convenient if I come over at the mansion?' 'Of course it is, you're always welcome, Lucius.' Bruce Wayne responded through the phone. 'Good, I'll be there within an hour.' Lucius Fox concluded and he hung up his phone and walked to the underground garage, underneath the Wayne building. He entered his car and drove out of the garage, on his way to Bruce Wayne. 'Dan, wake up. We've got a visitor within an hour, get dressed.' Bruce said to Dan, like it was some kind of a drill, while he was still asleep in his bed. Dan wiped his eyes and looked at his watch. 'Seriously? It is that late already?' Dan said to Bruce who was looking at him and threw Dan's clothes to him. 'Thanks, I'll get dressed. What is the occasion?' Dan asked him and Bruce winked. 'We are going to get a new car.' he said and Dan smiled greatly. 'A Lamborghini? Or a Ferrari? Please tell me it's a Lamborghini!' He yelled and Bruce raised his arms up. 'The other car.' Bruce said. 'Ah! I see where you're going with this. Seriously? Awesome, a new mobile?' 'Yes. And I'm going to introduce you to another man who knows where I spend my nights. He is the one making some of my tech and gadgets, those I don't have the time or resources for.' Bruce said and Dan looked excited. 'Awesome, okay, I'll be there in a minute.' 'Good, see you downstairs.' Bruce said while he walked down the stairs and went into the living room where Alfred was using a dust wiper. 'Good morning, Alfred. How did you sleep?' 'Quite fine sir, and you?' 'Like a kid.' Bruce answered and he smiled friendly at his butler. While the hour past, Dan had already changed and sat down in the sofa, waiting for Lucius Fox to arrive. The doorbell rang and Alfred rushed himself to the door. 'Ah, Lucius. Good to see you, sir.' Alfred said to him while he shook his hand. 'Yes, hello, Alfred. How are you today?' Lucius said to Alfred while they walked in and went to the living room where Bruce and Dan sat. 'Hello, Lucius.' 'Hello, my name is Dan, nice to meet you, Mr. Fox!' Dan said while he also shook his hand and Lucius sat down with them. 'A Latte would be most appreciated, I assume?' Alfred asked to the lot of them. 'Yes, please.' they all said while Alfred already walked to the kitchen, then Lucius turned his head toward Dan. 'So, you're the new Robin. Well done last night, you did a fine job there with Batman.' Lucius said and he continued. 'As you know, Bruce. I have been busy designing and building your new car. It is finished and I would like to show you the details.' he said while he pulled a tablet out of his leather bag. He pushed on a button and the screen activated and showed a few blueprints and post production pictures and Dan looked at it, fully excited as he was. 'Wow, that is one big intimidating car.' Dan said while he stroked his cheek. 'Lucius, you've done a perfect job. Can you get it moved to the Batcave, before I start my patrol?' Bruce asked him and he shook his head. 'Please tell me, why do you even ask. You know me right? It's already downstairs, you can check her out if you like?' he asked and Bruce smiled, while Dan still looked radiantly into nowhere. 'Let's go, Dan.' Bruce said while they walked together to the elevator which brought them down into the Batcave. 'I parked it over there, on that platform, so you can easily drive out of the cave.' Lucius Fox said while his voice echoed through the cave, after the lights went on. 'Wow, this car looks so awesome!' Dan said as he walked around the new car and Bruce did the same. 'It looks as though this car must be the fastest one on the globe.' Dan said and Lucius confirmed his guess. 'As of now, this car is the fastest, most intimidating land vehicle on this planet. Because I deliberately designed her to be exactly that.' he said to the two of them and Bruce tapped him on his shoulders. 'I couldn't have found anyone with a better perspective.' Bruce said to him after he had opened up the hood and saw the engine. 'I can't tell you which brand this engine is, because it has none. It was manufactured entirely by myself and if you watch closely over here…' Fox said when he opened up the cabin and reached inside to point at a button on the dashboard. 'You can see I've not been holding back on the gadgets. Here is a laser gun, which can cut through any wall, to create shortcuts for example, if you really need to get there fast. Use it in emergency situations only, you'll know when it's needed. And I wouldn't recommend on using it, not on any day.' he said with a funny tone and showed them another button in the car. 'This one, is for crowd control. And this… This one is my favorite, a classic you might say.' he said when he pressed a button. A grappler hook shot out of the center of the right sided wheel and attached itself to the wall of the cave and Dan shocked terribly, because the hook had almost hit him. 'Jesus, couldn't you warn me first?' Dan asked totally out of control. 'Sorry about that.' Lucius coughed and continued. 'I think that is almost it, oh yeah, also like always I have installed auto pilot. As you've used it consistently over and over again. So I thought you would like it.' he said and Bruce and Dan both smiled. When they were done looking at the car, they went back up to the mansion. 'I don't know how to thank you, Lucius. You are the best.' Bruce said with a very happy look on his face. 'No problem, do you want to know how much it will cost you?' 'Just send me the bills, I'll deal with it.' Bruce said and after a while they all said their goodbyes and Lucius Fox went back to Wayne Enterprises. 'Tonight, we will test this beauty.' Bruce said to Dan and they went back to the living room. 'I think I'm going to take a bath, I'll see you guys later.' Dan said while he walked out of the room and went up the stairs. 'He is quite the Robin, sir. Doesn't he remind you of someone?' Alfred asked. 'He is perfect Robin material. But he could become even better than his predecessors were.' 'Do you think Dick would mind?' Alfred asked him. 'Yes, I think he would be jealous, but he wouldn't be mad.' Bruce responded and he helped Alfred with some dishes in the kitchen.

As the blue afternoon sky turned into a beautiful fest of pink, orange and yellow, Bruce and Dan ate their dinner in the dining room and waited for the world to morph into complete darkness. 'I hope it will be a quiet night for a change.' Bruce said to Dan while they ate their dinner. 'I hope so too, I trained well today. I trashed three bags, like you asked me to.' Dan said to him and Bruce smiled, and Dan knew immediately what was coming. 'We're going to change your routine, a healthy training is a flexible one. You see, when you adjust your training, your body is going to respond to that, creating more result than it would have if you wouldn't have changed a thing.' Bruce said. 'From now on, you train at the same times during the day, except you do not trash the bags, but you will try to keep them in one piece, without restraining on your effort and power when you hit the bag.' Dan looked confused as hell. 'Wait, you mean, that I need to punch the bag as hard as I did all this time, but instead prevent it from breaking at the same time?' Dan asked him. 'That is exactly what I mean.' 'This is a way of discovering how hard you can punch to break bones, without taking a life as you go along the way.' 'Did you have to learn this too?' 'Yes, my sensei in Japan taught me this too.' Bruce answered as he took a bite from his roasted chicken. 'Also, you need to consume even more proteins then you already did, double the amount.' Bruce continued and Dan widened his arms to portray a fat person. 'No, it will not make you fat, it will make you even bigger in muscles than you are right now.' 'Aren't bigger muscles going to slow me down?' 'Not if you keep it compact, the muscles are just for protection and a power boost. The armor you wore last night, it weighs almost a hundred pounds and I think you didn't even notice it, because you had a lot of adrenaline running through your veins.' 'Wow, is it seriously that heavy?' 'Yes, it is. But when your life is on the line, you can't even feel the weight. You just feel what is necessary, to survive the quest and succeed.' Bruce concluded and Dan began to understand. 'Wow, that's really something. Isn't it?' 'Yeah, it really is.'. And all of a sudden, Bruce saw the Batsignal in the sky above the skyline of Gotham city. 'It's time, let's head down and gear up.' Bruce said while they cleaned the table and went down into the cave. When they had geared up into their armors, they entered the new Batmobile and drove off to the police department.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: The Battle for Gotham city.**

Gordon stood on the rooftop of the police department and waited near the signal that just had lid up in the sky, for Batman and Robin to arrive. He smoked his cigar and thought about the crisis at hand. 'Good evening, commissioner. What seems to be the problem.' Batman said after he and Robin had appeared out of the shadows near the edge of the rooftop. 'I received a call from the dispatcher, that Catwoman has been sighted near the Museum of Antiquities. She appeared to be stealing a very expensive piece of jewelry in there.' 'Some even say, it has mythical qualities. But there is no evidence of that whatsoever.' 'I'll look into it. Let's go, Robin.' he said to his partner and when they were back on the street they made their way to the scene with the new Batmobile and exited the vehicle. 'Or she's still inside, which would explain the dead silence, or she is long gone.' Batman said while he scanned the area. 'Wait, what's that.' Robin said when he looked up to the top of the museum building and pointed at it. 'That's her, let's go.' Batman said and they both shot their grapnel guns up to the roof. 'Holy- ! She just jumped off, can you plant a tracker?' Robin asked but the world's greatest detective had already thrown his tracker on her butt before he could ask him that. 'Already did that.' Batman said complacently while he shot his grapnel gun toward the opposite building, where Catwoman jumped onto. 'Alfred, activate the tracker. I might lose her out of sight.' he said to his butler and in the right corner of his eyesight, inside his lenses there had appeared a map with a red blip, which resembled Catwoman's exact location. 'She went down onto the streets, into the mass of citizens.'. 'We don't need to locate her for now, we will find her through the bug.' 'I remember reading something sometime, that you and Catwoman had a tight bond in the past, is that true?' Robin asked him while they sat on the edge of a high building. 'We had a few dates, when she could behave better than she does now. She is not a bad girl, she just does bad things. Also, she is very disturbed, but certainly not crazy.' Batman said back to his partner. And Robin hit his elbow to the rib case of Batman. 'You dog, why don't you try to work things out between the two of you?' 'Been there, done that.' Batman said while he sniffed when he thought about his past experiences with her. 'So, was she really that difficult?' Robin asked when he held his arms behind his neck and looked at the black sky, where stars could clearly be seen. 'Yes, she was and she sometimes still is the most difficult woman in my life.' Batman answered and he looked in the corner of his lenses to see if she was still moving to her end destination. 'I suspect you want some further explanation. Well, when she and I first met, I was Batman for about a year. As always, she stole jewels for a living. I caught her off guard when I was on patrol that night. I had hurt her arm when she had stung my ribs with her razor sharp nails. She fell off the edge of the building we were fighting on, but as I tried to reach her hand she fell down into a truck filled with cat litter.' he said and then continued. 'The next day, when I went to the city to have a walk, I met this girl for the second time: Selena Kyle, she worked for Maximillian Shreck at the time, or not anymore I guess. She and I seemed to have a connection so I invited her for a dinner at the mansion and we discovered each other's secrets not too long after, because we accidently touched each other's wounds. A little while later, I really thought she was killed because of an electrical overdose, when she killed Shreck with a Taser, who had turned an innocent woman into a cat burglar living in despair. But a year later she seemed pretty much alive, when I had discovered traces of her selfish acts. She killed a man, while she knew there were a lot of options left. So that is one big reason not to love her anymore, in any kind of way.' Batman concluded. 'Wow, that is one big story, but how about now, do you still have feelings for her? In any kind of way?' Robin asked Batman and he looked at him. 'I don't know, maybe deep down, but I can't permit myself to love a woman who has killed a human being. She stopped. Computer, continue to pinpoint her location. Let's move.' Batman said to Robin as they glided back onto the street, hopped into the Batmobile and drove toward her location. When they arrived, Catwoman tried to climb through the window of her new secret apartment, but Robin shot his own Batclaw and dragged her back onto the street. 'Where do you think you're going?' Robin asked her. 'Well, well. A new bird in town, you should have stayed home instead of intervening with my work.' 'It's over, Selena. Give me the jewel.' Batman said and Catwoman hissed. 'Don't think so, darling.' she said while she whipped her whip at both Batman and Robin, to keep them at a distance. But suddenly, totally unexpected, the jewel seemed to hover out of the left hand of Catwoman and raised up into the air. 'But this jewel is not intended to be used by foul hands, like those of yours.' a man's voice sounded high above the ground who caught the jewel out of the air. 'Now, prepare to suffer, for taking what was supposed to belong to me!' the voice said and Batman, Robin and Catwoman looked up, as they saw a burst of lighting in the sky which blinded their eyes a little. Batman held his arm in front of his lenses and knew exactly what was going on. 'So, it really does have mythical qualities. Black Adam!' Batman said with a low growl of anger. 'Yes, it has. And I am going to have pleasure, making you vulnerable and broken toward the end of all your suffering.' Black Adam answered with an ancient Egyptian accent and a creepy smile to Batman. 'You know you will fail, so stand down and give yourself up.' Batman said threatening to Black Adam. 'Uh, Batman? Who the heck is that idiot and what does he want?' Robin asked him and Batman held his arm backward, meaning to say that he should stay out of it for now and he nodded to his superior. 'Now, you will pay dearly!' he concluded while he chanted an ancient spell and the jewel began to lid up in his hand. 'What is he doing? What is that language?' Robin asked but he didn't see what was right in front of his own nose. The fist of Batman. 'Hey, what the? Why are you hitting me?' Robin asked totally confused while he stood his ground and deflected the second punch. 'I… I can't control my body. Defend yourself, Robin!' Batman yelled while he kept attacking Robin. Catwoman pounced up and tried to reach Black Adam but a force field of magic pushed her back to the ground. 'I can't get through his shield! What should I do?' Catwoman asked totally in panic as she saw Robin dash in and out of Batman's environment while trying to inflict some damage. 'We can attack at the same time!' Robin mentioned to her and she joined the fight while Black Adam kept chanting in a foreign language. Batman punched very quick against Robin and Catwoman threw a few iron balls which made Batman stumble on his feet, but did not seem to do the job at all. 'Nothing seems to work here!' Catwoman yelled and Robin threw a few Batarangs in the shape of a bird but they got blocked by Batman's thick armor. 'He really knows how to prevent himself of being attacked by his own gadgets, doesn't he?' Catwoman said to Robin with a tone of irony. While Robin fought against his partner, he noticed something very different. 'This is not his own technique. This is not how I remember him fighting.' Robin said to Catwoman. 'You are right! He is not even using a single technique that Batman would ever use.' Catwoman agreed and Robin continued: 'That is the jewel's weakness, it depends on what the user knows, let's exploit it!' Robin said while he dashed and threw a punch against the jaw of Batman, who seemed to have noticed the same thing. 'Don't get sloppy, you can inflict a lot more damage, Robin!' Batman yelled to his student while Black Adam laughed like a maniac when he saw the two of them argue. 'When was it ever so easy, to bring the Dark Knight to his knees?!' he screamed fully enjoyed while he still laughed out loud. 'We need help, we need someone very strong!' Robin said and as if he spoke of the devil, a flash of blue, yellow and red flew straight into Black Adam and smashed him through a skyscraper. 'I don't believe it. How come you're so late?' Robin asked the Man of Steel while he smiled a little. 'Had some other work to do, but I heard the noise all the way in Metropolis, so I thought you could need a hand in this matter.' Superman said to Robin while he smiled back to him. 'Batman, contact Gordon and tell him he must evacuate this city to Metropolis, right now!' Superman yelled to him and Batman did what he was asked to do.

**Gotham City Police Department  
2 am.**  
Gordon sat behind his desk and got a call on his phone. 'Commissioner, it is about to massively explode in Gotham, make sure you get this message to the mayor. Superman is about to go all out on Black Adam, who is threatening the safety of all the innocent people of Gotham. Do you copy?' Batman said with a tone of caution to the commissioner while he still fought against his friends. 'Are you insane? Do you know how many lives will be destroyed? How can you authorize an act like this?' Commissioner Gordon asked him totally out of his own comfort zone. 'I know what the destruction will mean to the people, but we can't risk anything at a time like this. You have to act now! Evacuate the people. But just know that I have a very powerful friend who can fix the damage when the job is done, so don't worry about it. Now, please do as I say, Gordon.' 'I'll send the message for you, but you know this will be punished, if it cannot be fixed like you say it will.' Gordon said with a strict tone and Batman hung up the call. And when Gordon had sent the message, all of the big screens in the city turned on the evacuation message and the citizens began to move, while the whole police corps guided them to the point of transport. 'Guys, he is back for more. Prepare yourself for the worst!' Superman said while he saw Black Adam flying back toward him and shot his heat vision toward Black Adam's hand, which made him drop the jewel on the ground. 'Can I help too? Please tell me this isn't already over?' Shazam said when he finally arrived at the battlefield as well, being excited as he always was. 'Good to have you here, where were you?' Batman said with a low tone of pain to Shazam, who smiled like a little kid toward Batman. 'Was very busy, no time to talk, got to smash!' he yelled while he flew up and hovered next to Superman who was still shooting his heat vision at Black Adam. The evil maniac used his magic shield to guard against the heat vision and flew toward Superman and Shazam, grabbed the heads of the both of them and threw them through a few buildings, but has done no real damage to the heroes. Batman saw the jewel lying on the ground and made a gesture to Robin to go and pick it up, but a yellow blur already raced for it and took it from the ground before they could even exhale their own breath. 'I knew it, you were here all along. I thought I smelled something fishy in the air.' Batman said with a serious look on his face and Zoom stood still after hearing Batman. 'You know Black Adam always has a backup plan. You know that very well, Batman. But he also taught me to control this jewel, he gave me a little power boost so to speak.' Zoom said and after that he restarted the same chants that Black Adam used a couple of minutes ago. Batman was tired, wanted to end this game of madness, but sadly enough his body began to attack his friends again. Meanwhile, the beautiful buildings of Gotham began to form into crumbles because of the destruction that the fight brought to the city. Black Adam seemed to have just as much a chance as the two flying super heroes had, but they were together and Black Adam was totally alone up there. Shazam kept using his lightning attacks against him while Superman kept smashing him through buildings. 'This has to stop! The whole city is trembling' Batman yelled to Robin and Catwoman while he threw his fists at them. 'We can't do anything, no one is fighting Zoom!' 'Did I hear someone say Zoom?' a voice said in the distance and a red blur filled the battlefield and rushed itself toward Zoom, took away the jewel and threw it to Robin. 'Zoom, give yourself up! Right now!' The Flash said when he stood in front of Zoom, his arch enemy. 'Hah, I have beaten you before, do you really think you can take me down again?' Zoom said with a smile of false confidence. 'As a matter of fact, I will.' he said as he punched his lightning fast combination against the upper body of Zoom. Zoom dodged a lot of the punches and together they ran through the city, unbelievably fast while they kept fighting until the two of them started to gasp heavily. But the battle was far from over. The city kept trembling with the forces Superman, Shazam and Black Adam released on each other and Batman was only a little bit hurt. 'Go, help the citizens evacuate, I will help Flash from a distance. Catwoman, join him. And don't try anything funny, or you will regret it.' Batman said to her as well and they both ran toward the citizens being evacuated by the police cops. 'Computer, set up the satellite laser. Aim at Zoom and fire at will. Alfred, get yourself in the Batcave, now. You could be in danger.' Batman said after he had setup the commands for his satellite. 'I was already watching, are you alright, sir?' 'Could be in better shape, but nothing that can't be fixed. What is the status report? How many dollars does it take to fix the damage?' 'It still seems quite fair, nothing your money can't fix, sir.' 'Good, hope we can keep it that way. Stay safe, Batman out' Batman concluded and he saw a red beam of light shooting toward Zoom and Flash jumped out of the way, while Zoom got hit by the laser coming from Batman's satellite. Zoom fell on his knees and dropped on the ground. The Flash looked behind him, into the direction of Batman and pulled his hands up, being totally surprised. 'That was a shocker, I didn't know you had that.' Flash said while he cuffed Zoom, who was unconscious after he got hit. 'Some things are way too big for my belt. But they always seem to work very well.' Batman said with a faded smile, he regrouped with Robin and Catwoman and helped the citizens while he looked up and saw Superman and Shazam still struggling to defeat Black Adam. 'This has to stop, computer, send me my Batwing.' he said to his system back at the cave and in a matter of minutes his wing hovered above in the air and Batman flew toward the fight. 'Activate crowd control.' Batman said and he shot very big balls of solid rubber toward Black Adam which hit him right where it was needed. Superman and Shazam both smashed him toward the ground and the shockwave created a crater in the center of Gotham. 'Good, keep hitting him!' he yelled to Superman, who had the ears that could hear him clearly while the Batwing made a sharp and very loud sound. Superman kept smashing him together with Shazam and it made the crater even bigger, into unusual proportions. 'Why, you!' Black Adam screamed when he noticed that he was at the losing side of the game, unleashing an explosion of anger and lightning which blew the two heroes up in the air. 'Oh, he's mad now, Sups.' Shazam said with a big smile, highly entertained by the raging battle that needed to be won. 'You need to stop, Adam. You can't win this! Look at the city, look at what you've done!' Superman said trying to reach his consciousness and morality. 'Do you even have the brains, to understand that I don't care one bit about the people I hurt. I just want the jewel that belongs to me while bringing all of you the pain you deserve, nothing more and nothing less!' He screamed while he shot his lightning beams toward Superman, Shazam and the Batwing. The Batwing got hit very badly and caught on fire. 'No, he was still inside!' Flash yelled out loud when he saw the Batwing began to descend very fast toward the ground. 'Don't worry, he is not that easily killed! You know how thorough he tends to work, instead come help us here!' Superman yelled back to him and Flash began to move toward the two flying superheroes. 'I am warning you one more time, Black Adam. Stand down, before you kill any more! Stand down!' 'No, I will never leave this place in cuffs, you know once I wake up from being unconscious I will kill everyone standing in my way! I swear I will! You'll have to kill me, Man of Steel.' he said with a tone of sarcasm when he said that last word, as if he was actually stronger than Superman. Meanwhile the Batwing was still up in smoke and descending toward the rubbish, which were buildings only half an hour ago. The Batwing crashed and created a huge explosion, making Robin look into that direction, totally worried about Batman. 'Robin, what are you doing!' Superman yelled to him. 'I can't help it, I need to take a look!' Robin said back to him and he ran toward the crash site. He threw all the remains of stones that had belonged to buildings, plates of metal which belonged to the Batwing out of the way, but was very frustrated to notice that there wasn't a body, or a corpse. 'The blast could have destroyed his body in the process, it would be a natural occurrence. But, that would be too easy. He is the World's Greatest Detective, it can't be true that he lost this time.' Superman saw Robin struggling and descended next to him and laid his hand on his shoulder. 'Relax, he isn't gone. He cares way too much about this city, he would prevent anything to die for it if he even has the slightest way to control the situation.' Superman said trying to comfort Robin. 'I know, I know, but you can never know for sure.' 'Right?' Superman looked at him and winked. 'You'd be surprised with what he can think of, this is the perfect moment for a recover in his strategy. I bet he's planning a solution.' 'Now, go help the rest. Make sure everyone is safe, make Gotham proud. Proud of the new Robin!' Superman said while he tapped Robin on his right shoulder and blasted off into the air. 'Well, well. You are truly pathetic. World's finest.' Black Adam said while he spat his spit down toward the ground. 'You think you are funny? Do you? Well, take a look, we are all here because you are so selfish, such a man. You are just a dirt bag, a man who should have been gone for a very long time as we speak. But still, here you are, destroying lives, properties and even a few police men. You will suffer and I will make sure you do!' 'You will never die, but we will have our laughs in the end, soothing our wounds and making us a better person than you'll ever be. Because in the end, good will win. And bad will lose. Now, I will show you what I mean! I will stop you!' Superman concluded and the both of them flew toward each other and started to fight again, once more making the earth tremble and shake very badly. Shazam however, stayed out of it because he noticed how serious this was for Superman, so he watched his friend while he waited for him to need the help he could give. Superman slammed his enemy as much as Black Adam hit Superman and the both of them did not seem to take any damage at all. It was hopeless and they kept fighting until there was an opening to exploit and take advantage of, but there simply wasn't any. They were the perfect match, much like Shazam and Black Adam were, but this was very different. Black Adam struck his lightning and Superman cooled the attack with his Super Breath and shot his eye lasers along the way, making Black Adam use his magic force shield as a defense. But suddenly, a voice sounded in the distance. 'Clark, remember this?' the voice yelled and the man who said that pushed on a button which created a huge wind, almost like a hurricane. 'The Wizard of Shazam has formerly introduced you to complete banishment, now I will show you again!' Batman yelled to Black Adam, who struggled not to get sucked into the Phantom Zone. 'No! No, I can't lose!' Black Adam screamed, trying to escape while Shazam raced for Superman and grabbed him to pull him into the direction of Batman. The Flash saw the whole thing happen, so he jumped very high and started to punch the maniac toward the porthole, making it very difficult for Black Adam to resist. Superman broke loose of Shazam's grip and flew toward Flash and helped him punch Black Adam. 'It's over, you are hereby banished from the Earth! Now, be… Gone!' he yelled when he swung his final blow to the face of Black Adam, who got pulled into the most solitary dimension of all. 'Close it, Batman! Now!' Superman yelled and Batman pushed the button and the hurricane disappeared into thin air.

After they took their breaths, the heroes regrouped and tried to catch even more of their breath. 'My god. What a battle, I am sure going to remember this. By the way, nice to meet you guys!' Robin said fully relieved and Batman laid his hand on Robin's shoulder when he stood next to him. 'Thanks for the help back there, I couldn't handle it on my own.' Flash said looking at the mess of a city called Gotham. 'But, take a look. What we had to do, to defeat this maniac. It will be hard to fix. Even for the richest billionaire.' Batman said with a tone of despair. Superman agreed and Shazam looked a bit sad because of the fact that so many lives could not have been saved. 'I am sure you'll find a way to fix some of it.' Superman said to Batman and he blinked when he said that, saying that Batman didn't need to answer that question. 'The buildings will be restored, I am sure of that. But even though we tried to evacuate everyone, it didn't seem to prevent that much.' Batman said when he saw all the corpses in the distance, making him very grumpy and sad. 'I know, but I am also sure that the government will think of a way to prevent this in the future, maybe we will be outlaws from this day on.' Superman said fully reluctant. 'Perhaps, but we will always be here to accomplish what the army can't, or the police in that matter' 'We have a responsibility, to make the worst choices some times. We had to match him, in order to defeat him. We were not the ones who started this destruction, he was. So, look me in the eyes and tell me. Who was ultimately responsible for this destruction?' 'We both were, that is the point.' Superman said fully annoyed by the fact that Batman couldn't get his feelings straight. 'Yes, but the facts are that it has already happened and there wasn't anything we could do to prevent this. Only to solve the biggest problem, how to take care of Black Adam without killing him.' Batman said with a growl. 'Yeah, how exactly did you get that device? Where were you when your wing crashed?!' Robin asked him. 'I ejected from my wing before it even got hit and turned on the auto-pilot, I asked Alfred to transport the Phantom Zone device, while you didn't even see where I was.' Batman said and Superman had to ask. 'How did you have a Phantom Zone device, I thought only I had it. Ah, of course, you made your own in case of an emergency like this one!' Superman said with a big grin. 'You know me all too well, Clark. Much too well.'

'Wait, where is Catwoman?' Robin suddenly asked and Batman formed a faded smile. 'Wherever she is, she's safe. That is enough for me, for now.' he said gently to his partner who reached his hand out to Batman and gave him the jewel in the shape of a cat head. 'Thank you, I think it is best to take this with me to the cave, just to prevent it from being used in the future. That is a better place than the museum in any case.' Batman said while he accepted the jewel and stored it in one of his belt's pockets. 'By the way, what did he mean with what he said about the jewel. Did it really belong to him?' Robin asked Shazam and he explained it to them. 'Well, when he got his powers, he had been an Egyptian slave, being rescued by his nephew, Aman. A lot happened back then, but he stole the jewel from a tomb in a pyramid. I have beaten him when he tried to use that jewel on me and stored it in the Museum of Antiquities and he seemed to have noticed that it was finally being able to be taken by him, so. It's really good we beat him and wow, it would've been so bad for us!' Shazam said with his childish way of speaking. 'Let's go home, we have deserved a little rest. For now.' Superman said to the lot of them. 'Yeah, let's go! Oh, don't forget about Zoom, Flash!' Shazam said to him and Flash winked at him and then the red and yellow colored hero flew away into the distance. Superman followed his example and said his goodbyes before he flew off as well and Batman and Robin walked with Flash toward Zoom, still out for the count. 'I will take him to Arkham, you can assure he will not escape because I have a special cell designed for the likes of him.' Batman said when he threw the unconscious body over his left shoulder. Flash saluted Batman and ran off while Batman said to Robin that he should be on his way to the cave on his own. 'I will drop him off and I will come home when I am done. Don't wait for me, go rest up.' Batman said when he laid Zoom inside the Batmobile passenger seat. He hopped into the Batmobile and drove off toward Arkham Asylum.

When he arrived Warden Sharp took Zoom in, finally on his feet but seemed to be very dazed. 'Don't be too nice, he looks like a kitten, but he is a tiger. He should be approached with caution at all times, also make sure you put him in the cell that I designed. He can't get out of there, I am sure about that.' Batman said to the warden, he agreed and together with a dozen guards the criminal got brought to his special cell.

Batman arrived at the Batcave after half an hour and took off his gear before he shut down the system of the cave and headed upstairs to greet his wonderful butler. 'I am so relieved, sir. Is the chaos finally over?' Alfred asked very solicitous. 'Not yet, maybe it will never be. All the lives, Alfred. All these innocent lives. Chaos will always rule while we try to maintain the order. But, if you speak of a threat, we are now fully capable to sleep without worries about Black Adam. He is truly gone for now, maybe even for good.' Bruce said to Alfred when he walked to his bedroom to go to sleep.

**The White House, Washington D.C.  
**'The events of last night in Gotham city, where destruction took place as an inevitable catastrophe, were terrible in the most unusual proportions. The group of superheroes at the scene there have crossed a line they should have considered not to take, but were unable to do as such. This event laid Gotham into ashes, or at least a lot of it. And this should never be happening ever again. It is my duty, as the President of the United States of America, to hereby announce that these so called superheroes are going to need to stop and think, about what the consequences are for the actions they had to take. We are aware of the fact, that Black Adam had to be stopped, but the destruction that brought itself to the city, can never truly be solved. The lives they took, while trying to protect those that could be saved, will sadly never be again on this realm of existence. And by these consequences, comes a trial of counselors, who will decide the fate of the freedom to have a choice in a matter like this: to be a superhero, to make decisions without making sure that the government allows them to do so. For those who has lost a brother, a mother, a son or a daughter. Or even someone close like that, we reach out to you. We are deeply sorrowed and we will do anything to prevent this in future cases. May God bless you all and may God bless the United States of America.' the President said and after that he left the stage and the audience was silent. Bruce and Dan saw the speech on the television and sighed. 'This will change everything. All of it.' Bruce Wayne said to his friend and Alfred walked into the room with a plate filled with two cups of Cappuccino. 'Here you go. So, did you get any sleep last night?' Alfred asked when he joined them when he sat down in the couch next to them. 'Not even a little.' Bruce said to them and took a zip from his milky coffee.

TO BE CONTINUED… 

11


End file.
